Till There Was You
by Muchalu
Summary: What happens if the girl you were truly meant to be with was right there this whole time? Follow Sam Evans as he slowly comes to realize that maybe the girl he needed was Mercedes Jones all long.
1. Welcome to McKinley!

Fluff Fluff like a Big ol' butter cup! My first Glee Fan Fiction guys. And I promised my self that I would not write any, but I became a huge Samcedes fan about 4 weeks ago and when the finale for Season 2 happened, I told my friend that I just HAD to write one. This might not be "Glee" enough for you since I'm so used to writing either Gakuen Alice fanfic, Itazura na Kiss fanfic, and my own original stories. So if these characters don't sound like themselves, SORRY but I'm trying. So here you go the first chapter! Leave comments Gleeks!

PS: If you are a new reader of mine, I always name my stories after a song or a joke I have heard. So this one is from _The Music Man_, one of my all time favorite musicals. I will also post the lyrics at the start of the story so you can get a feel of why I chose the song and how it relates to the story. Enjoy~

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Glee in anyway.

To Amy,  
>the Person I introduced Glee to and the person who introduced me to Glee fan fiction and the ultimate Glee fandom.<br>And I thought I was a huge Gleek since I only had two shirts and a hoodie. She provide me wrong. Lol!

* * *

><p>Till There Was You<p>

_There were bells on the hill_  
><em>But I never heard them ringing,<em>  
><em>No, I never heard them at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_There were birds in the sky_  
><em>But I never saw them winging<em>  
><em>No, I never saw them at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_And there was music,_  
><em>And there were wonderful roses, <em>  
><em>They tell me,<em>  
><em>In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew.<em>

_There was love all around_  
><em>But I never heard it singing<em>  
><em>No, I never heard it at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you!<em>

Chapter One: Welcome To McKinley!

She was so beautiful. Her blond hair, toned legs, gorgeous smile, and the fact that she was a cheerleader was an added bonus. Quinn Farbray was just hot and I needed to have her in order to be popular. There was one small thing though: she was in Glee Club. And according to some of the guys on the team, that's the lowest you can get here at McKinley.

"Dude, what's up with the Glee club? They sounded really good at lunch."

"If you want to be popular, just stick with trying out for football man. Don't even think about going for that sissy ass gay club." This guy Karofsky said. "You just stick with us and you will be the real man you are." Some of the other guys laughed and high fived each other. Me? Well I just smiled and laughed with them. I don't see what's wrong with show choir but if that club meant social suicide here, then I don't think I should join. As they walked away from me, I headed for the library during my free time when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

When I looked up, it was Quinn staring right at me. I quickly got myself back up, held out my hand to her, and gave her a smile.

"I will be thanks to your beautiful smile." I said with a wink.

"Flattery gets you lots of places, but it takes a lot to impress me." She said giving me small smile. I helped her up and once she was on her feet, she dusted her-self off, gathered her backpack, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to see if I could follow her.

"Glee Club." And with that she was gone. I watched her figure walk further away from me and she reminded me of one of those princesses in the stories I read to my little sister. I knew I had to win her. She was my golden ticket.

I've been on many sports teams before: Baseball, Basketball, and even Soccer or the real name Futbol. But my favorite is American Football. I mean there is nothing wrong with Futbol, in fact, I'm a Real Madrid fan and even watch when Ireland is on, but there is something about American Football that makes you feel powerful. It's like actually being in the movie _300_, you are going into battle and you only have your brothers in spirit to help and save you. See the ball is…Dammit! I'm going all nerdy again! I promised myself that I would not nerd out at any given moment. I have to be someone new and exciting like all new kids are.

Yet there is one thing that doesn't make me exciting at all: I don't like showering around others. Now, I know what most people might be thinking, "Sam you have a hot bod, why are you shy?" I'm not ashamed of my body, in fact I love my body. It's just that I don't like people seeing _everything. _You know what I mean: everything down stuff is really personal. So when I heard someone talking to me while in the shower, I was nowhere near comfortable. After really focusing on who the guy was, I saw that it was Finn Hudson, star quarter back, ex-boyfriend of Quinn Farbray, and also Co-President of the Glee Club. Now I don't understand this guy, how can he be star quarter back AND be Co-President of Glee Club? Wasn't that social suicide? We talked for a little bit about how I should join glee club and I told him I'd think about it. I mean come on, you just don't talk to guy naked in the shower about show choir! Shouldn't you do that sort of stuff in a fancy restaurant where the owner is a retired Broadway star with a feather boa or something? Not that I gave it any thought or anything like that.

After that awkward moment in the shower, I headed out the gym and made a quick detour to this place called the Lima Bean, some coffee shop that's popular in this town. I bet they have Planet Express order and deliver all of their coffee beans. Ha! Waiting in line, I stood behind this girl talking on her phone. She was black and had mid length straight black hair with a red hair clip matching her white shirt and red jeans. She was big boned but she was also pretty.

"Yes I promise to be over by 6…. Kurt, I'm not bringing that again you almost choked the last time I brought them.…What? You had to invite her too? She's my friend but…. I don't care if she is sucking off his face or cutting him up like Jason, the point is….Okay whatever.…But she if starts ranting about how cute of a couple her and Finn in the middle of the show, I swear I will strangle her…. Heidi Klum doesn't have magical calming powers to calm me honey…. Haha very funny…. Yeah okay whatever but I'm warning you…. Yes…. Yes okay….Project Runway at 6 then." She hung up by the time she got to the front of the line and ordered her coffee. She then moved to the side. After I got a chance to order, I walked over next to her and decided to ask her about Finn. She seemed to know Finn or at least the new girlfriend of Finn so if I talked to her, I could get more information about Quinn possibly.

"Not to seem all "up in your grill" but you know Finn Hudson?" I asked.

She turned to me, looked me up and down and said, "Yeah so?"

"I was just wondering is all."

"Nothing special about him. Just that his girlfriend Rachael can be such a pain at times. I mean she is my friend and all but it's just when she talks, it's all about herself and not the team and whenever she opens her mouth, I just want to take a Lifesaber and slice that mouth of hers right off." She finished with a slight mischievous grim on he face. This girl knew what a lightsaber was with out asking if I was talking about if I like cherry ore not?

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Sam Evens and very new around these here parks." I said slightly saluting her.

"Mercedes Jones and I wish I could leave these here parks." She said smiling at my gesture. By that time, her coffee was ready.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I should get going. I don't want to become too close to you." She said.

"Why is that?"

"Well at McKinley, your rep is more important then air itself. So with me being in Glee Club, there might be a slushie in your face. Or if your going for Football, then one extra one for me."

"How did you know I was thinking about going for the team? And that's not cool. That stuff could be made from Dr, Jekyll and it could turn you into Mr. Hyde." I warned her. She laughed and playfully hit me.

"Nothing is kept secret at Mckinley; It's just the way of life around here Evans. Well I got to go. Got 30 minutes to go to Kurt's house and try to tone out the kissing noises Finn and Rachael will make while I watch my show. Until next time!" With that she grabbed her coffee and walked away. When my coffee was ready, I ran after her to ask just one more question.

"Hey Mercedes hold up." I caught her right before the she turned the corner.

"Can you tell me about Quinn Fanbray?" I asked.

"Figures you like her. Okay here is the scoop: Quinn had been through a lot last year. But if you want to know about her, why don't you stop talking through the grape vine and start talking to her?" She looked down the street and waved me a good bye. She then ran to catch her bus so she could go to her friend Kurt's house. This Kurt guy was lucky, he was able to have straight forward girl like her in his life as his girl. I hoped Quinn was like that. Sure she was a cheerleader, but she could be nice and honest too I bet. And I couldn't wait to have her.

_**Review Please! Next chapter will come soon!**_


	2. The Quarterback

Well, I must say that Gleeks are pretty awesome. When I saw that I had about 25 Story alerts and about 6 reviews, I nearly fainted. I was just so excited to see that you guys like it so much! I hope you like the next chapter too. Mostly because I'm trying my best with getting Sam's personality out. I have to say, he has secretly been my favorite for all of Season 2 besides Amber and Darren. And let me just say now, you might not see Blaine a lot. Why? Because I will accidently write Harry Potter instead. It is so hard for me to look or imagine Darren as Blaine with out the scar and glasses…but I will try my best to write him in….

So I hope you like this one. I tried to include Mercedes in the story as much as possible but I figured she would just randomly show up every now and then. I want to focus on Sam and his relationships a little, you know give them a try and see what happens? I don't know but let's see what happens!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…or Harry Potter…or the world…Keep Voldemort and Death Eaters trending on Twitter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Quarterback<p>

My goal for the next day at school was to be on the Football team. This was super important for me because then I would basically go from new kid to super awesome new kid. I want to be the Hans Solo of the school, the guy that has a pretty good rep and who the ladies just want to throw themselves at. Except I think at times Laya wanted to punch Solo in the face, so let's hope the girls won't do that to me and stick with my handsome smile and smooth talk.

When I walked to the kitchen, my mom handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Sam honey, I need you to pick up your siblings today."

"I can't, I have try-outs today." I told her.

"Sam I have a very important job interview at 3. Just this one time?" she asked giving me the syrup.

"Mom, this is Football try-outs."  
>"Wasn't that in the spring?"<br>"American Football mom."  
>"Oh okay the blood and dirt one."<br>"Yes mom. And in order to be accepted in the school, I have to be on the team. It's really important."  
>My mom sighed and sat down with her cup of coffee in hand.<p>

"Why is High School so hard now a days? What happened to just being you?"

We were silent for while until my dad came into the kitchen.  
>"Hey I'm getting off work early today sweetie so I can pick up the kids if you want me to." He said grabbing a banana.<br>"Yes that would be great since your son is going out for Football."  
>"Which one?"<br>"The American one dear."  
>"Ah yes throwing around the old pig skin! Sam, you get on that team and crush them all you hear me?" He patted me on the back, kissed my mom and waved good-bye to us then walked out the door to work.<br>See, my dad got transferred to Lima about three weeks ago and has been working from nine to five to support our family of 5. He is a true warrior and when I have a family, I want to be like him. And I know that I want Quinn as my wife. She would definitely look the part. I waved to my mom and headed off to school.

During lunch, I sang with Finn and some of his guys in Glee Club. I mean it wouldn't hurt to sing a little right? And let me say that singing in front of people who weren't my little siblings felt so fresh! When I sang with some of the other guys in the club, I felt like I found a place where I could be me. But I couldn't risk it. Like Mercedes said, "At McKinley, your rep is more important then air itself."  
>"So," Finn started. "Are you going to try out?"<p>

The other guys, Puck, Artie, and Mike looked at me, waiting for a response. But what still gets me is how could Puck and Mike is in both football and glee club? Was it that their reps were already high enough for them to risk it? I wish I could be in both, but I just couldn't risk being even lower on the food chain then I already was. So I gave them an answer I knew I didn't like and they wouldn't either.

"Sorry but I can't risk it. I'm already the new kid and I don't want to be any lower then that." I felt bad. I mean they seem awesome and everything but I just couldn't risk it. When I walked out the room I headed straight for the library so I could think and listen to some Weird Al. His remake of American Pie into a song about the Phantom Menace was just a fan boy's dream. And the only thing that would complete the moment was read some James Bond. The place was very empty except a table near the back where I spotted a familiar face talking to some guy with weird clothing.

"…And I'm telling you that if you don't listen to it, you are nuts!"  
>"Kurt there is only so much Barbra I can take! She is great but why not some Whitney?"<p>

"Oh please, the girl lost her voice back in 2005 and couldn't find it even if it was under all that hair of hers. I'm telling you, Barbra solves all problems."

"But why another Barbra film? Why not something corny and funny like that movie Trolls 2? My brother told me that it's really funny."

"Mercedes, I love our brother, but he has terrible taste in movies. Remember he dragged us to that horrible movie?"

"Avatar was not that bad Kurt."

"It was too! What the hell was half of that movie? It was just Pocahontas on a distant land and on crack."

"Whatever Kurt. Did I ever tell you who I met yesterday?"

"Oh my God, wait don't tell me. You met Beyonce. I knew it was only a matter of time before she came to Lima!"

"No Honey but I wish. I met the new guy Sam Evans yesterday. He is really-"

"Gay."

I shook my head and leaned in closer to the bookshelf. Did this guy just say I was gay?

"No way Kurt."

"Yes way my Chocolate Prima Donna. How could someone that pretty be straight? Let's face it, grab it, and stuff it in our pocket because Kurt Hummel needs more coffee."

"Oh! Maybe I could get some tots! And a nice Mocha or what toxic coffee drink you made me try."

"Come on Mercedes! A tall decaf white chocolate mocha with skim milk and extra chocolate powder makes the world seem like it's going ever so slowly."

"Whatever Kurt. Plus want to go shopping today after school around 4? See I'm looking for this new dress…" and then they were gone. So the word on the street was, I was gay? Well that's not cool. But I guess they can all think what they want. As long as Quinn knows I'm straight, then I'm totally fine.

It wasn't long before I was on the Football team and with this new couch, which was a woman weirdly enough and also reminded of that teacher from _Recess_, she kicked Finn off the team. Wow, I never thought that would happen! It was so weird though because Artie wanted to be on the team to get his now ex-girlfriend, Tina, back. And Beastie thought it was a trick since he was in a wheel chair. The whole thing ended with me going to her office after practice and she promoting me to Quarterback. Me, the Quarterback? This was only my second day here at this school! The next day at practice, it was announced to the rest of the team that I was their new leader and I felt like Gerard Butler. The feeling of being the leader of a large army, almost made me scream out, "THIS IS SPARTA!" like my brother Stevie, my sister Stacy, and I say before we wash dishes. They don't understand what I'm talking about, but they enjoy yelling out random stuff with me, their geeked out brother.

Weeks passed with really nothing interesting happening. Artie was our newest addition on the team and Finn was back hoping to get his new position as Captain of the team back. I wished I had a Zanpakutou, like in Bleach, with me to ward him off from becoming captain. Quinn soon became really busy with going back to Cheerios, which was the Cheerleader group here at McKinley, and also Glee club. But I definitely wanted to join Glee club now after their performance of Britney Spears' _Toxic_. When I saw Quinn up there on the stage dancing and moving like that, my head nearly exploded. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was just so hot! I noticed two other Cheerios up there with her and they were just as hot! Man, I have been at an all boys' school for too long.

"Hey," I said to Karofsky. "Aren't those two girls Cheerios too?"

"Who Hummel and Jones?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Dude I was talking about the tan girl and the really blond one who isn't Quinn. Plus not cool calling Kurt a girl."

"Why not? He is so flaming that I could roast marshmallows on him!" Karofsky high fived another team mate and started laughing. "What?" he continued. "You got a little boy crush on him? What kind of gay magic did he put on you?"

"Dude, that's not cool. What has Kurt ever done to you? Just tell me the damn names of the girls!"

"Fine, fine. Britney Pierce and Santana Lopez but don't even think about going after them. They got something going on if you know what I mean." He winked and I just wanted to barf.

"Dude, how can you be okay with that but not with Kurt?" I asked.

"Because he is a disease and I'm a healthy teenage boy. If you don't see two girls together as hot, then there is something wrong with you."

"That's nasty. Anyway, why did you say Kurt and Mercedes names first?"

"Because," another guy on the team chimed in. "They were both on the squad last year for a few weeks."

"They were?" I was amazed. Why were they on the squad? They weren't your typical people you would find on that team, not that there something wrong with how they look. It's just that from the time I've been here, I thought it was only very skinny girls with fake personalities who only cared about their images were on the squad.

"Yeah man, they sang while the Cheerios danced. It was actually pretty cool. Mercedes even started dating Puck for like a week or two."

I couldn't believe that. Why was Mercedes concerned about my image if she was a cheerleader at one time? Wouldn't that make her popular?

"Why aren't they on the team anymore?" I asked.

"No one knows. Probably because Sylvester was being unfair and they couldn't take it. But they were there about a month I would say. Caused everyone to do a double take!"

"So are they still popular?"

"Hell no Evans!" Karofsky almost yelled. "They are just stupid glee club members with nothing left on their name. Even though Jones has a bad-ass voice and she dated Puck, that doesn't cover the fact that she is nothing."

After that conversation, I couldn't believe the minds of most of these people. They were judging people they didn't really know! Just because they didn't have something to their name they were lesser then them. I mean I feel like I was doing the same thing since I refused to be in Glee Club because of my rep, but I started to rethink it. I prayed to God about a week or two later after the Toxic performance for a sign. I needed something to tell me that I needed to be in Glee Club, a simple excuse would be fine! And then it happened. It was on the last Friday in September when the football team was playing and I was on a roll. That was until I dislocated my shoulder. I had to sit out for the rest of the game and even the next few games. This meant that I could be in Glee Club with Quinn since I would have a lot of time. However, Finn was now Quarterback again.

The next week I entered into Glee Club. My shoulder was sore but my energy was high. I watched _Singin' In The Rain_ last night to get prepared for today. It was an easy audition since the director of Glee Club was Mr. Shue, my Spanish teacher. After class today, I talked to him about joining and he was totally for it. He asked if I could sing him a song, which I quickly did and he just smiled.

"This is great Sam. You will fit in perfectly with the others. Finn told me you had a good voice and he was right! Plus you came at a great moment since we are down a man. Puck is in juvi and we need another male voice and you just might be our guy! Come to the choir room around 3:05 for practice." He patted my back and I hurried off to my Astrology class. I need to take that class, not just for a science credit, but for my future as well. See I want to build a rocket ship that will take me to a certain star that would have life on it and aliens. I believe Pandora is out there and the only way to find it is to study the stars. None of the scientist will look for it so it's up to me to be the one!  
>After my Astrology class, I ran to Glee club. I was so through trying to be someone else no matter what anyone said. And let me say, if me hurting my shoulder was God's way of telling me that I wasn't myself here at this school, then I don't know what is.<p>

Right when I was about to enter the Glee Room, I heard Mr. Shue's voice say, "…It's an opportunity."

"For what? For further embarrassment and humiliation?" I think Quinn said.

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans. There he is!" Mr. Shue said getting up and shaking my hand.

"Hi everybody, I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green eggs and ham."

Oh God, Sorry just realized there wasn't any Mercedes interacting with Sam AT ALL. But please _**review**_ and I promise a new chapter by at least Tuesday night. Trust me. I want to get to the Samcedes parts as soon as possible!


	3. Teenage Dream

So from the last chapter, Kurt's feelings towards Avatar are my actual feelings of the movie. I truly don't understand why people like the movie, it's just not awesome to say the least. But that is just my opinion. So anyway, here is the next chapter! (Quick right?) I was ignoring my homework. So don't except a new chapter for a few days. As in maybe Saturday or Sunday. But I hope you like this chapter. I tried to add more Samcedes in this but I wanted to take my time with the relationship and everything so don't expect them to get together for another few chapters since I'm doing like two episodes per story or whatever I'm doing. I don't even know what I'm doing...or where I am...or what my name is...hi...

So this chapter has been approved by my friend morph0fairy or Amy. Follow her .com because she drew some Samcedes picture that i'm basing my story off of. And I will post my Tumblr on my Author page :) Anyway, according to her, she liked it so I guess I will post it!  
>Enjoy and Review later!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the world...yet...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Teenage Dream<p>

"Say it to me. Now."

I stared at her, my palms sweaty and my lips dry. Was this really happening to me? Was I really having a dream of Quinn demanding me to speak Na'vi to me while I was being tied up?

"N-N-Nga Lor."

"I'm sorry, did you hesitate white boy? Say it again louder, with no hesitations." She raised her voice this time. Wait, this wasn't Quinn's voice. From the few weeks we have been dating, she has never called me "white boy".

I woke up basically sweating and looking down to see it happened again. This was the eighth time in two weeks this has happened. I guess I should lay off the chocolate while studying. It's been giving me crazy dreams of, well, Mercedes. Ever since Glee Club did Rocky Horror Picture Show, I've been dreaming of her wearing that outfit she wore as the Doctor basically punishing me for being "bad". These dreams kinda freak me out since 1) I love Quinn. I mean I really love her. She is just so great and beautiful and wonderful. All I can think about is her smile and how her eyes twinkle when I tell her she is beautiful. It almost makes me giggle a little bit in the inside. Not that anyone needed to know that. And 2) I haven't talked to Mercedes since Rocky Horror. She was mostly helping me get comfortable in my role since we had a lot of scenes together. Surprisingly enough, all I had to do was flex my muscles a lot. When I would pose, she started laughing at me saying I look like a geeky version of Hercules.

So if I loved Quinn so much, why was I thinking of Mercedes? I ignored my dream and got ready for school and also took care of my "problem". When I headed downstairs, I saw my dad still in his workout clothes reading the paper.

"Dad, aren't you suppose to be at work right now?" I asked him.

"Aren't you suppose to be heading to school?" He asked me, not looking up from his paper. I smiled and grabbed apple from the table.

"Stacy, Stevie, come on, I got to get to school." I yelled. Today, since my mom left early to find a job, I was in charge of taking my little siblings to school. They loved walking with me because they felt grown up walking with a high school kid. Their little feet ran down stairs and into the kitchen where I was.

"Bye daddy! See you tonight!" Stacy said giving my dad a kiss on the cheek.

The three of us walked out the house and started to head to their school.

"Are you going to propose to Quinn, Sammy?" Stacy asked me.

"How did you know that?" I was surprised that she knew my plan. How did she know?

"You shouldn't leave rings out Sammy." Stevie answered. Well if Stevie knew, that means they were looking through my stuff.

"Guys, what did I say about looking through my stuff?" I asked them.

"But it could be THE ring Sam! You just never know!" Stevie almost yelled.

"But isn't that ring gold?" Stacy asked him.

"They probably gave it a different look just in case someone tried to take it Stacy. It just makes more sense that way!"

"I don't see why they would do that Steven, It's a really stupid idea."

"Wait a second, you're saying that you two thought that the ring in my book bag was the ring from Lord of the Rings? I knew I shouldn't have shown that movie to you two."

"I wasn't scared!" Stevie said, crossing his arms.

"He didn't say that! Plus just fyi big bro, I wasn't scared either." Stacy chimed in.

"That's it, I'm not reading the Hobbit to you two tonight. You might have crazy ideas about short people."

"Sam!" We heard a voice yell out. I turned around to see Quinn running towards my little siblings and I.

"Hi Stacy, hi Stevie, how are you two?" She said patting them both on the head.

"Quinn," Stevie said. "Have you seen Lord of the Rings? Because Sam-"

"Oh look at the time you two! Come on, let's hurry!" I said pushing them. Quinn joined me as I ran my siblings to their school just in time for their first bell. I gave Stevie a high five and Stacy a quick hug before they ran into the school.

"They are so cute. When I get older, I want kids like that." Quinn said smiling towards the school.

I smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss. She was just to beautiful for words. I just couldn't believe that she was mine.

"They are cute, when they are a sleep and when you don't live with them." I said. She laughed a little and we started walking hand and hand to school.

It was the third time I saw Anthony talking to Mercedes at her locker. Not like it bothered me, but since when did they start talking?

"Aren't they cute?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Kurt looking across the hall at Mercedes and Anthony.

"Did you do that?" I asked him.

"Well duh Sammy boy. She needs a man. Basically everyone is together with someone in Glee except her. So with a little help and hunting, I found the perfect match! Then the four of us can go on a double date!"

"Four of us?"

"Mercedes, Anthony, Blaine, and I. I can see it now: A nice small French café, sipping coffee, eating pastries, with a little band playing, Blaine looking at me with loving eyes and Anthony doing the same to my Chocolate Diva and we all live happily ever after. But the only thing is that I have to get with Blaine and Mercedes with Anthony. But those are just minor details."

"You really like this guy Blaine huh?"

"Blondie, It's love at first sight! He is a role model and a beautiful person. I'm so happy to have met him." Kurt smiled at me and sighed.

"Well, here comes your princess. But may I say that you guys are disgustingly cute and perfect together? Blonde, athletes, beautiful as the Greek gods themselves?" When Quinn approached me Kurt nodded to me and walked away to his class.

"What was he talking about?" Quinn asked me.

"Love. You know: L is for the way you look at me." I said giving her my best Nate King Cole impression. Quinn rolled her eyes and started to walk away. God, she was just too beautiful for words.

When I was reading the latest X-man comic under my Spanish book in the library, I started thinking about ways to ask Quinn to accept my promise ring. I wanted to do it as soon possible but there was something in me that told me to just wait a little while. I looked up for a second to see Mercedes walking towards an empty table to sit by herself. I waved at her and she looked at me puzzled and turned around to see if there was anyone else around before looking at me again. I waved at her to come over and she walked over and sat across from me.

"Working on the Spanish homework I see." She said opening her backpack.

"Not really. Wait how did you-"

"Samuel Evans, your blonde hair must need a hair cut or something. You mean to tell me we have been in the same Spanish class for about three months and you didn't know I was there?"

"I didn't know that! I'm so sorry!" I said to her. I truly was. That must had made me look like a super big douchbag in her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'm use to people forgetting I exist." She replied opening up her math book.

"I don't understand."

"Let's think for a moment Evans, have you noticed anything different with Kurt?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, since this Blaine guy entered into his life, I basically lost my best friend." She said quietly. Usually when I see Mercedes, which is mostly at Glee Club, she is happy and upbeat. But since Kurt went to spy on Dalton Academy and the week we had Miss Holliday as our sub in Glee club, she has been looking a little different.

"Well, let's not be sad about me and my pity problems. How is the perfect couple of McKinley High?" she said changing moods at the switch of a hat.

"I think I'm in love. Like I truly think she is the one for me. She is beautiful, perfect, and she has the cutest laugh. But there is just one thing." I said to her.

"What?"

"I want to give her a promise ring, but I don't know how to give it to her."

Mercedes stopped writing in her math book and looked at me right in the eye.

"Just get straight to the point white boy." She said.

"Straight to the point?"

"Just say something like they do in the movies, 'I love you, you are right for me. Will you accept this promise ring? So that one day we can get married and be together forever?' It will be hard for her not to say yes."

"You think so?"

"Look, this diva knows a lot of things. And since Quinn lived with yours truly, I think I would know what Miss Blonde and Perfect would want. Trust me." I looked at her and nodded. So all I had to do was just go right out and say it. I guess that makes sense. Maybe when I say that, I could throw some Na'vi in there. I can tell that she likes when I speak it. She told me it was, "cute" one time when we were getting ice cream.

"Thanks Mercedes. This helps out a lot." I told her.

"Whatever. Just be you and I know she will love it." She said smiling. I suddenly felt a little weird around Mercedes. I have seen that smile before. Like in those dreams I've been having. This wasn't good. What if she realized that I was acting differently? This kinda reminded me of the way Spiderman felt around Mary Jane: Nervous and awkward. When I'm around Quinn, I feel confident, but it's just so different around Mercedes. I ignored my weird reaction and saw that Kurt was running towards us.

"Mercedes, Anthony was just looking for you! Come on, let's go to lunch so you two can talk some more!" Kurt said packing up Mercedes' bag.

"Kurt, stop trying to set me up with Anthony. It's not going to work honey." She said.

"Oh my God Mercedes Jones! Sammy boy, tell this Prima Diva that Anthony is perfect for her!" Kurt almost yelled, reminding me of Stevie. I really didn't want to say what Kurt wanted me to. I mean I bet Mercedes could do much better then Anthony. The guy was just too fake and everyone on the football team knew it. Even Puck disapproved of Mercedes talking to the guy!

"Hey, I'm not in this argument. This is between the two of you." I said taking out my phone and started texting Quinn. I waved bye to the two and meet Quinn in the hallway by her locker. I wanted to tell her now that I loved her.

When I got home from school, I sat down and started doing my homework. I hated Spanish, but I knew that if I could learn Na'vi and Elvish, then Spanish couldn't be that hard. Right before dinner, Stacy and Stevie ran into my room and stood right in front of me lying down on the bed.

"So?" Stay said.

"So what?" I answered back.

"Did you ask her? Did she say yes?" Stevie asked.

"Well…" I started to scratch my head.

"Come on Sammy!" Stacy started to shake me.

"Okay fine, she said yes right after-"

"See? I told you Stacy! Now let's go eat dinner!" Stevie said grabbing Stacy's hand. They both ran out my room giggling and I just shook my head. They didn't need to know that she didn't want the promise ring at first. They also didn't need to know that I defended Mike, Artie and Kurt from the crazy awful mind of Karofsky. They also didn't need to know that I got hurt and it was after the fight with Karofsky that she accepted the ring. No, they were too young to understand how love or high school works for that matter. They just needed to know that Hans Solo got his Princess.

* * *

><p>So done with this chapter Gleeks. I really love everyone's reviews! So keep them coming even if you reviewed a chapter already. As a writer, I like to hear comments so that I will know what I can do for the future. Love you all and the next chapter should be up by next week at least. Now it's homework time for my class on Wednesday...yuck.<p> 


	4. Sean Connery and Harrison Ford

Bring out your Root Beer because THIS my friends is the second to last chapter of Quinn/Sam. It took me long enough right? LOL yep well, I want to take things slow, and plus I'm so ready to write Sam's Teen Angst moment (Don't worry, because Sam is a total geek like me, it won't be too serious.) Okay so I will post this and head on over to the Hyde Park Art Show here in Chi-Town. XD  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!<p>

PS: morph0fairy dot tumblr dot com drew some really good pictures of Samcedes and other Glee actors. Check her out!

Disclaimer: I don' own Glee. But I do wish I owned a rocket ship...to fly to Pigfarts...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Time Sean Connery and Harrison Ford Were Costars<p>

The night I came home from Sectionals, which we tied first place with the Warblers, my parents were sitting at the kitchen table with Stacy and Stevie. The four of them looked at me when I said hi. Their faces looked tired but also sad.

"Okay who died?" I asked.

"Sam take a seat, we need to talk as a family." My dad said gesturing to the seat between Stevie and Stacy.  
>"Kids, we are moving." Mom said.<p>

"Why? We just got here!" Stacy yelled.

"Yeah mom why are we moving? I just found my place at school, I have friends, and even a girlfriend!" I almost yelled like Stacy did. I mean come on! We just unpacked our last box of stuff about a month ago!

"Kids calm down we are not moving out of Lima, just this house. Your father and I found a place a little north from here that is a little closer to your father's work. So at least by Christmas, we should be all moved in." mom told us. Stacy and Stevie both looked relieved but I just looked at my parents. Dad only traveled 20 minutes to work every weekday and that was not a huge problem for him. So why do we have to move? When Stacy and Stevie ran into their rooms to start packing, I kept sitting in my same spot looking at my parents.

"Okay so what's really happening?" I asked them. Mom got up and walked to the sink while dad just leaned into the table a bit more, his hands folded and a worn out look on his face.

"They are cutting my pay Sam." He said.

"What? Why? You just got this promotion right?"

"The company is losing money so they are cutting back on a lot of things. At least I'm not being laid off right son?"

I couldn't believe it. How could my dad's company do that to him? I had to call Quinn; she would know how to cheer me up.

"Yes Sam?" Quinn's voice spoke to me through the phone.

"I just need someone to talk to is all."

"We just saw each other about an hour ago."

"Yeah but when I got home, I missed you!"

"Sam, your such a odd guy."

"Probably the oddest you ever dated right?"

"Maybe the only guy who does ex-president impersonations."

"You know you like them, it's for the fellow Americans."

"Whatever Regan."

"That was Bush."

"Whatever, listen I need to sleep-"

"We are moving."

"WHAT?"

"Like not out to a distant world where you have to go on an epic journey to see me or anything, but it's about ten minutes from where I live now."

"Oh, well in that case, Good night." And then she hung up. I guess I shouldn't have done the Bush impression. Quinn had told me a while ago that it kind of creeped her out whenever I did impressions. I guess I would just see her Monday or something. I went to my room and started strumming my guitar to relax me. I was very nervous on a lot of levels. The two main ones were 1) my dad maybe losing his job and 2) Finn breaking up with Rachael.

Because I was so busy with packing and babysitting my little siblings, I never really got a chance to hang out with Quinn or at least take her out on a date. We were going to have a movie date together, but my parents had business to take care of so they left me with Stevie and Stacy to take care of. And let me say, she didn't look 100% impressed that I brought the two with me. She had on a smile the whole time but she seemed really annoyed by it. I have never seen that side of Quinn before. Whenever I talk about Stacy and Stevie, she has a nice small smile on he lips happy to here what crazy things the two blond monsters have done the day before. But on that day, she just seemed so different. When I asked her what was wrong, she simply answered, "I'm just tired."

And that's all I heard her say for weeks too. If I asked if she wanted to get coffee, she was tired. If I wanted to make out with her, she was tired. Even when I wanted to hold hands with her, she was tired! It was getting ridiculous after a while and I just didn't know what was going on with my Laya. Was she being forced by Darth Vader to ignore me?

About four days before Christmas and a day after the big move with my family, I walked over to the Lima Bean for some hot chocolate, when I bumped into Kurt.

"Dude, it's been a long time!" I said slapping him on the back.

"Perhaps. Easy on the leather Blondie, this is hard to clean." Kurt said straitening up his coat.

After getting our drinks, we decided to sit down together and talk. I never actually had a long talk with Kurt before except the time we were partners for the Duets back when I started Glee club, but then we switched partners at the last minute.

"So Rocky, what's new at that hell hole of a public school you are god at doing?"

"Everything is the same I guess. Glee Club raised some money for charity."

"Ah yes, Finn told me about that. I helped him come up with a gift idea. You know spend some nice quality with my loving brother? Also how is Miss Queen Bee doing?"

"Quinn? Fine I guess."

"Fine? Okay Blondie, spill."

"Dude, this isn't a sleep over."

"No but this is a coffee shop. Which is almost the same. Now spill it!"

"Fine! Quinn has been ignoring me a little lately. I don't-"

"Ah ha! I knew it was only a matter of time!" Kurt slightly yelled, tapping his hand on the table. I gave him a confused look and he just shook his head.

"Okay Blondie it's science time. So you know how The Queen Bee has to be all powerful and stuff so that the hive can properly obey her?" Kurt asked me. I nodded.

"Well, once you lost your high ranking position as Warrior Bee in October, then it was only a matter of time before she went for the next one."

"But that doesn't make since! We started going out after I-"

"Yes, yes like no one knows that? Before you came here, the Queen Bee and the Warrior Bee had history. She didn't want to bit off his head because she loved him, but she royally screwed up and ended up biting it off without noticing. Because his pheromones are super strong to her, she can't stay away from him."

"So let me get this straight: Quinn has always been in love with someone else? "

"Not just anyone my very straight friend, but my very adorable at times step-brother Finn."

"But she said she loved me."

"When did she say that?" I looked from Kurt to my cup of Hot Chocolate and started to think. I have said that I loved her but she has only said, "I really like you." I just thought it was her way of saying that she loved me, but maybe I was wrong. What if she couldn't say it to me because she would be lying? What if she was only dating me because she was only waiting for Rachael to screw up with Finn? Maybe I was thinking to hard. There was no way that my sweet Quinn would do or think that. She wouldn't dump me for Finn, would she?

"Well," Kurt interrupted my thoughts. "I guess you brain just exploded. Shake it off Blondie because it's not worth thinking about. Anyway, how is my Chocolate Diva doing?"

I tried to shake off my worries but I was just too nervous. I didn't want Quinn to dump me for Finn, which would break my heart since I love her.

"Chocolate Diva?"

"Mercedes you goof ball! God I swear between you and Finn sometimes I wonder about how many brain cells are still left after playing that barbaric sport."

"Um, fine I guess."

"You guess? Look Blondie, I haven't really gotten a chance to hang out with Mercedes since I introduced her to Blaine and I'm worried."

"Well, she has been very quiet except for the occasional complain or argument with Rachael. But now that I think about it, she doesn't seem to talk much." It was weird to think about Mercedes being quiet. She had a very strong personality and a great ass-kicking voice. However, since Kurt left, she hasn't said much.

"Oh my look at the time! I promised Blaine to go sheet music shopping with him. It's only a matter of time before he asks me out! Okay Blondie, as the French say Au Revour!" Kurt walked away and I started to head out as well. I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that Quinn might not love me anymore. It scared me and I have to admit, I haven't been this scared since I first saw Nightmare on Elm Street when I was 9. As I was walking back, I decided to walk over to the grocery store to buy some milk for Santa. When I was in there, I saw Mercedes with a tall black guy pushing a cart. They were smiling and laughing before they saw me. Mercedes waved and the guy just kept smiling as I walked over to them.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" She asked me. I was somehow annoyed buy the fact that she was with this guy. Something about him just didn't seem right. Wait, what was I thinking? I shouldn't be angry that she is with another guy; it wasn't my place.

"Fine I guess. I wish that the Heat Miser could take over instead of his brother." Oh man, did I just reference a Year Without Santa Clause? That was stupid.

"Hey, that was from A Year Without Santa Clause right? Remember that movie D? We use to sing the Hot n' Cold Miser songs when we were little!" The guy said.

"Yeah I remember. We also knew the dance. Man I miss that movie JJ!" Mercedes said nudging the guy. I could feel my cheeks get warm at that moment. Why were they so close?

"So D, are you going to introduce me or what?" The guy said.

"Oh sorry! JJ this is Sam Evans, we are in Glee Club together. And Sam, this is Jeremy or JJ, my older brother." What? This was her brother? I was getting mad because I didn't know this guy she was being friendly with was her brother? What was wrong with me?

"Ah so that means you know Kurt Hummel and Quinn Farbrey?" he asked.

"Actually he is dating Quinn." Mercedes told him.

"Wait, pause, rewind, and play. You are dating her now? What happen to her dating the baby's daddy?" Mercedes slapped his arm hard and glared at him.

"Ow! Mercedes Jones what the hell was that….Wait, don't tell me he doesn't know."

Now I was confused. Maybe this is what Superman felt when Batman told him that he didn't have superpowers but a boatload of cash instead.

"Might as well tell me since she isn't really speaking to me." I said. Mercedes eyes went wide as her brother started to laugh.

"Dude, you are dating one of the most complex woman I have ever met. And let me say, that living in Lima for all my life, I would know."

I stared at them both and Mercedes sighed and started talking.

"Quinn was dating Finn when she got pregnant with Puck's baby and Finn thought it was his. Then she was kicked off of Cheerios and was then her parents kicked her out the house. Next she started living with Finn for while until he found out that the kid wasn't his but Puck's. Then Puck was being annoying and Quinn moved in with our family until about last August."

No wonder it was hard for her to say, "I love you". And now that I think about it, Kurt's story about the Queen bee makes a lot more sense now too.

"I wanted Quinn to tell you Sam, but-"

Bedrock started blasting from Jeremy's pocket and he walked over to the bread section across from us to take his call.

"So white boy, you doing anything special for the holiday?" Mercedes asked me, taking the liberty of changing the subject.

"Oh, um nothing much, just going to church and hanging out with my family. And watch some Bond, James Bond." I said in my best Sean Connery voice.

"That's a pretty good Sean Connery voice. But I prefer Indy." I couldn't believe it, she knew who Sean Connery was! I use to do that voice a few times when Quinn and I started dating, but she told me it was weird and that I should lay it off for a while. Which I was upset for a while, but thought that it was just how relationships work.

"Connery was in an Indy film. Next time you watch the Last Crusade, you will see him." I told her.

"Maybe I will white boy." She started to laugh a little and I felt my mouth give her one of the goofiest of smiles in a long time.

"Mercedes," Mercedes turned around to see her brother running towards us. "Mom said that Kurt is at our house with a friend and they want to know if they can watch West Side Story at our place."

"Why couldn't he just call me? Okay tell mom we are on the way. Have a good holiday Sam." Mercedes said and then her and her brother started to walk away to buy the food. On my way out the store, I saw Mercedes talking on the phone by the exit.

"…For the last time Kurt I'm not watching that movie….No I don't care if Obama makes it required in schools or not the point is…You can't just have a movie night at my place just because Rachael would feel weird going over there…It's not my fault that she cheated on Finn…No means no…If we are having a movie night at my house I pick the movie, and it's not going to be West Side Story or Funny Girl…Yes my brother will be there…For God's sake Kurt!"

"Hey is everything okay?" I interrupted her for a second. She looked like she was about to smack someone at any given moment if I didn't say anything.

"Hold on Kurt," She said into the receiver and then looked at me. "Yeah way?"

"You seem angry."

"Yeah, well I'm angry about a lot of things, one of them being that I'm forced to hangout with Berry. Why was she so stupid and cheated on Finn? It was like she wanted more attention that way-"

"MERCEDES JONES!" a loud voice from the receiver yelled.

"Sorry, you have a nice holiday." I nodded and started to head home. After about ten minutes of walking, I found myself in front of Quinn's house. I rang the doorbell for at least 2 minutes before Quinn opened the door of her house wearing a white sweater and a black skirt.

"Sam, What brings your charming self here?" She asked inviting me in.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you. But I want to hear it from you too. I don't want to be the only person throwing their heart on the table, I want you to do it too." She looked at me for a second and whispered, "Do you have to do this now?"

"Yes, I do because it's part of the magic of Christmas." I said stepping closer to her.

"You're afraid that I'm lying like Puck and Finn did." Said to her.

"I never-"

"What part of 'I love you' frightens you?"

"Isn't me accepting your promise ring a sign that I accept your love? I might have a cold heart, but I still know what love is, and I'm pretty sure I feel yours melting my very slowly." She then smiled at me as I stood there looking like a complete idiot.

"Sam Evans," she said to me. "There is nothing or no one that would tear us apart. I'm pretty sure I've found the perfect match." She then reached up and kissed me. I knew Quinn would never doubt our love. We had a very strong connection. Nothing would ever tear us apart.

Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Next chapter will come very soon.


	5. It's Frodo Not Fernando

You just don't know how many times I changed this chapter. I hope it turned out okay because this is the 7th version. Yes I'm not lying. this is the 7th version of this chapter. I just didn't know where to start or end. But now as I read the final copy, I'm so happy to finish this chapter! Whoot! So please enjoy and review. I'm going to bed now because I have no life outside of facebook, Tumblr, and writing... yup!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking about a pink, like a light pink. It would be very traditional, but if we go with the Barbie and Ken concept, then I think it can work out really well! Oh a limo would be great too so I'll start reservations for that and you need your suit too. Have you gotten that yet Sam? Sam? Samuel Evans are you listening to me?"<p>

"Frodo Baggins lives with his Uncle to your right sir!"

I woke up and looked at Quinn at the other side of the lunch table, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all, wipe that droll of your face, it's embarrassing. Second of all, did you even hear a word I just said? And lastly, who in the world is Fernado-"

"Frodo"

"Yeah whatever."

Before I answered her, I wiped the droll that was on my face with a napkin and then turned to her.

"Okay," I started. "To answer your second question, no I zoned out. And to your last question, Frodo is the main character of The Lord of the Rings trilogy."

"Right whatever, if he had nothing to do with making a nice ring for me to wear to prom, then I could care less."

"Why are you overly obsessed with Prom suddenly? Like you have talked about it every so often but you talk about it a lot now."

"Maybe I should ask Finn to ask me if you don't want to go." She said taking out a small mirror and looking into it. Ever since she left the Cheerios with Santana and Britney, she has been wearing more dresses I have seen her wear when we go on dates and stuff. She looks like my dream wife, but I just know things are too good to be true. I just have this weird feeling that she might not love me like she use to. If she loved me in the first place. Like Mike pointed out, she is obsessed with being the Prom Queen that she would do whatever it took to be that. And like Santana has tried to point to me many times, she might have feeling still for her ex.

"So you would drop me like that just to be prom queen?" I asked.

"Sam that's not what I meant." She said to me.

"Then why bring him up? You know how I hate drama honey."

"Don't call me that." She sneered.

"What? I thought we could call each other nick names?"

"Do you want me to call you Fan boy honey bunny instead?" Now she was being ridiculous. "Look I have to go Sam. I have to meet up with someone before the period ends." She told me grabbing her books.

"Who are you meeting? Do you want me to-"

"NO! I mean, no it's okay Sam. I will see you at Glee."

8888888

Mike had invited me to Drama Free Coffee hour on the first and third Saturday of the month for the longest but I had been too busy either hanging out with Quinn or thinking of ways to win her heart back if she is cheating to actually go. Mike had told me how Tina came up with Drama Free Coffee hour so that she could talk to friends without drama. Today the guests were Artie, Britney, Mercedes, Kurt and of course me. When I entered into the Lima Bean, I bumped into Mercedes where she gave me a huge smile. I smiled and said hi to her and we talked for about 8 minutes or so while we waited for the others.

"So I haven't really talked to you since our group Spanish project but mostly since Winter Break white boy." She said helping me push three tables together.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while."

"Yes and I've been meaning to tell you that I saw the Indian Jones movie with Sean Connery and it was really good! I guess it pays off to watch the earlier films before watching the new ones."

"At least you got that far. Quinn doesn't like movies like that." I said sitting down next to her.

"No big surprise there. When she was living with me, she hated watching almost any kind of movie. She likes reality shows more. I'm so glad that I don't have to watch the Real World anymore. That show was just too much for this diva."

"But don't all the people on that show just want to be in the spot light?"

"Yeah but for all the wrong reasons. When I get in the spot light, I know I've earned my right to be. I will be the fiercest girl around and no one would be able to stop me!"

"Oh no Robin! Cat-Woman is trying to take over Lima, Ohio! I think we should stop her but that would take away from my pausing." Mercedes started to laugh at my Adam West voice and I turned just a little red.

"Who in the world was that? I know it was Batman, but who was the actor?"

"Adam West. Sorry, I just got really into the moment-"

"Never say sorry about who you are white boy!"

"You know it's funny. Here we are 5 months later, talking to each other and we are friends when you said we shouldn't."

"Yeah well, you got not only the girl but the slushie to prove it I heard."

"How do you know that?"

"White boy, I'm a diva who loves to her rumors. I don't like to cause them and I don't like getting or starting drama. But I do love to hear how other people live their lives. It's usually more exciting then mine."

"Mercedes, I bet in your world, you have an unlimited supply of tater tots, an unlimited supply of R&B songs, an awesome wardrobe, and a huge auditorium that is sold out every night."

"That does sound like a world I would live in. Except I would add some Pop and country into my playlist of divalious music."

"You like Country?"

"Yes, but I hate Bluegrass. It's weird. But I do like Country. That's where a lot of great singers came from and started at! Ray Charles started in country music and look where that got him. It's not the kind I would prefer to sing if I make an album, but I do love the stories and the sound." I couldn't believe it. Mercedes Jones likes Country music! I tried to get Quinn into it, but she would look at me weirdly and make me turn on Kesha with the "$" and not a "s". I started telling her about my live growing up in a suburb outside of Memphis when Mike and Tina arrived and walked over to us.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late!" Tina said running over to Mercedes and giving her a hug.

"It's no biggy. Me and Sam here were just catching up is all." Mercedes told her friend.

"Hey Sam, why don't we get our coffee first while the ladies wait for the others?" Mike suggested. The girl agreed and Tina sat on the other side of Mercedes and started to giggle and whisper to each other. Out of the months I have known Mercedes, I have never seen her giggle like that before and I have to admit, it was kinda cute.

"So," Mike started. "What's the status on Quinn?"

"Well, I think she still might have feelings for Finn. I don't understand man. For the past few months, I've been listening to her dreams of becoming Prom Queen, hugging her, kissing her, and hell, I even told her I loved her and gave her a promise ring!"

"Dude, that's going way to far with a Cheerio."

"Why? I really love her. She is beautiful, smart, charming, and so sweet man. Stacy and Stevie just love it when she stops by and spends time with them. Not long periods of time, but a nice amount."

"Sam, listen to me, you have to stop trying to chase her. She isn't worth it."

"Mike, give me one good reason why?"

"Cheerios carry drama around with them like it's a meal of the day. That's why I wasn't interested in dating a Cheerio; they are just fake stereotypical Barbies."

"Not Quinn though. She laughs at my jokes-"

"Because they are funny or because they are stupid?"

"Mike my friend, isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Just think about it, does she like your jokes?"

Before I knew it, Mike was next and he started to order his coffee as I thought about what he said. This was almost the exact conversation I had with Mercedes' brother Jeremy. And even then, I noticed that she was always calling me out on my jokes and impressions telling me that I needed to stop being nerdy and start being Prom King material: Cute and quiet.

After I order my coffee, I walked over to where Mike was waiting for his coffee and just started to stare at my shoes.

"I really love her though." I told him.

"Yeah but do you love her or her title?" Mike asked. Now I do have to admit, I was only after her because she was a cheerleader. But as I started dating her, I realized that she was a great girl and that I had feelings for her. I would hate to loose her because she is a nice person to be around at times, but maybe Mike was right, I was probably only with her because of the title.

After receiving our coffees, we walked back to the very full table with a not so happy Tina. When Mike saw Tina's annoyed face, he ran over to her and asked what was wrong.

"Rachael is coming." Was all she said and when I looked up at Artie and Mercedes' faces, they weren't happy either.

"What is wrong with Berry? She is a sweet girl, with some problems if I do say so myself, but that doesn't mean we should be sad for her coming!" Kurt said sitting in the sit next to mine.

"Kurt," Artie said. "No offence but this is a drama free coffee hour which you know. And Rachael needs a lot of drama and attention whenever she enters a room."

"But I thought she needs air whenever she enters a room. Sometimes, I just want water when I enter into a room. Just like fish." Everyone turned to Britney.

"Well it's true. I heard the voice in my car tell me one time."

"Sometimes I'm amazed that you have a license." Tina whispered. The door to the shop opened and Santana walked through the door.

"Oh no." Tina whined.

"Oh there you are Whale lips. I was wondering where you disappeared to." She said to me walking over to our table.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I have been mostly hiding from Santana because she has been making advances at me ever since she tried to prove that Quinn and Finn where secretly seeing each other.

"Whenever that huge mouth of yours opens, airwaves are produced into little vibrations which everyone can feel. They even feel it in North Dakota." She said grabbing my arm.

Tina started to cry a little and Mercedes murmured, "Oh hell to the no" and got Tina up and walked her to the bathroom. Mike, Artie, and Kurt raised their eyebrows at me while Britney was busy on her phone texting somebody.

"So, you and Evans, Lopez?" Kurt asked Santana.

"Not yet fairy boy, but hopefully soon. Right Trouty Mouth?" I just rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat.

"So what is this? A tea party?" Santana asked.

"It's a drama free party. We gather and we don't watch movies or TV about drama." Britney said.

"And we don't talk about it." Artie said. "It's something that Tina started for our academic-"

"Yeah, whatever hot wheels. Anyway, it's not a party with out Santana around. I bring the diversity in the group."

"I'm Asian." Mike stated.

"Yeah like over half the world isn't. You all are like bunnies, always humping each other and producing like fruit flies. I'm the minority here."

"What about Mercedes?" I asked.

"Okay maybe she counts, but I'm the one representing Lima Heights up in this joint." She said grabbing my coffee and started to drink it. Tina and Mercedes emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Mike and whispered something to him.

"Tina is not feeling well, so Mercedes and I are going to help her home." Mike said to everyone.

"I can help. I have to get back home and watch Stacy and Stevie." I lied, grabbing my gloves off the table.

"I love that show. It's all about friendship and trust." Britney said to Artie. Santana moved next to Britney and Kurt was on his phone talking to somebody.

I walked out with Mike as Tina and Mercedes walked over to Mercedes' car.

"See you at Mercedes' house" Tina whispered to us and got into Mercedes car. Once they drove away I turned to Mike for questions.

"We usually have to use plan B whenever this happens, which is a lot." Mike said.

"And I'm guessing Plan B is hiding out at Mercedes' house?"

"Yep! The only people who knows where she lives are me, Tina, Quinn, and Kurt."

"Wouldn't Puck know too?" Apparently, my voice was a little dark like Darth Vader, because Mike paused and looked at me before we jumped into his car.

"Um Sam, you know it's a bit weird to be protective over a girl you aren't dating right? Not that Mercedes is bad or anything. In fact, she is one of the best girls in Glee besides Tina. Okay so maybe I would defined her if someone talks about her wrong, but the way you just said that statement was like someone already took your special treat from you or something."

"I don't know what you mean man." I said getting into the car and bulking my seatbelt. Once Mike was in the car, he turned to me and said, "It's funny you know how things work in Glee Club."

"What in the world are you talking about Mike?" I asked him. He didn't say anything else until he was on the road to Mercedes' house.

"It seems like your dance partner is someone you might end up dating. Just look at Tina and I. We were dancing partners all last year and then boom! Suddenly we were making out at a summer camp for Asian kids. Sam, I bet so much that you will somehow date Mercedes. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, It's totally true. I can feel it in me. She is a great girl and I know that she will be perfect for you. You will see." Mike stopped the car in front of a house with Mercedes' car in the driveway. Mike jumped out the car and I sat there for a moment. There was just no way I could have feelings for Mercedes outside of friendship. I was in love with Quinn for God's sake! She was everything to me before I had my doubts. And maybe she did like to be in the center of drama at times, and okay she wanted nothing more than the Prom Queen crown. But did that mean I didn't love her? That I started to see a different girl in a new light?

"Dude, come out! It's cold out here!" Mike yelled. I jumped out the car and walked with Mike into Mercedes' house. I had a lot of things to think about.

8888888

"It seriously bothers me that you are with Satan- I mean Santana now." Mike said to me in the locker room. I couldn't look at him. This week was an absolute disaster. First I decided to win Quinn back with a Justin Bieber song. See, when the Biebs became super famous, my sister always wanted me to sing one of his songs on the guitar to her. I then started to call myself the "Justin Bieber Experience" and even played for her birthday party last year before we moved. When I tried it out in Glee club it worked really well. Not only did Quinn chose me, but the other girls were puddles of water and the guys all wanted a part of my one man group. After we did our group number of "I Need Somebody to Love", Santana convinced me somehow that Quinn doesn't love me and that I was wasting my time. I really started to panic, not only was I going to loose my girlfriend, but my popular girlfriend who was in love with the Quarterback. And that just made me so mad! My buddy Jackson back home in Tennessee told me that if a girl leaves you for another man, show them you don't care and that you better without them. So my stupid mind took the most ridiculous advice ever and used it. So before I knew it, I was making out with Santana in the broom closet of shame.

"It bothers me too Mike." I told my best friend.

"What happened to opening your eyes to reality and giving a flying elephant's butt what others think! You were doing so good coming to realize that you being you is good!"

"Shut up Mike! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! I just had to believe and use that stupid advice my friend gave me. But Santana isn't that bad I guess. I mean, she is really hot right?"

Mike shook his head and looked at me. "Sam, you like Avatar, Santana likes making people blue. You like comic books, Santana like ripping them into little pieces to see people cry. You love to laugh and she likes to laugh at you not with you. You are good and she is evil. Dude what more do you need to realize that you 100% screwed up! You like another girl, and that girl is not Santana."

I was so embarrassed. Mike was right; I got scared, peed my pants, and went to what was safe. I didn't do what I was supposed to do and that was grow a pair and admit that maybe the person I needed more was someone more nice like Quinn, Tina, or even Mercedes. Come to think of it, when we came back from winter break, I started sitting next to Mercedes in Spanish. And after I went to her house for the first time, I realized how much she loved my jokes. Maybe, just maybe, I was seeing her more as a friend, then a crush like Mike was thinking. And maybe Santana was a huge mistake, but I just don't know. I just don't know.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know how you like it!<p>

Also for the next chapter, I want to do something fun! So send me your favorite cheesiest pick up line!

The most Cheese Whiz one will be put into the story! ;D

Thanks for reading! I love you ALL!


	6. C3PO, A Boy's Best Friend

Well look here kids, I updated! Sorry it took so long, but this a long chapter. I had so much to put in so that I could move on with the story. Plus I had lots of fun writing it. This one may be a little bit more serious than the others, but hey, this is the world of glee, they are like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get! Any way Glee will be coming back in September! (YAY!) But Ryan Murphy doesn't know what to do with Darren and Chord's characters. He is all like, "Blah, blah, blah, I want Season 3 to be all about building up characters blah, blah, blah, I don't know what to do with Sam and Blaine blah, blah blah, they are on the cutting board at the moment"...wait...did he say the cutting board? IF HE CUTS OUT BLAINE THAT MEANS NO KLAINE BUT THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS IS THAT IF HE CUTS OF SAM, THAT MEANS NO SAMCEDES. WTF YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO OUR SHIPPER HEARTS! THEY ARE AS FRAGILE AS THE CRYSTAL SKULL IT'S SELF! One of the reasons why I'm always mad at the Glee producers/creators. they always take away the things and people I like that actually make me watch the show. I hope they don't take out Dave. I will Hulk smash their ass. Same goes for taking away Samcedes. I would actually go all Sparta on them.

OKAY! enough ranting. If you read through that, that means you are a friend and I love you for reading through that! How many movie references were made in my rant? (Trying to make things less awkward...) Enjoy and review the story! I love all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the other very nerdy things I mention in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Mike sat at his desk staring at his computer screen as I sat on his bed, with my guitar and almost tried to rip my brain out of my head.<p>

"Dude, this makes no effing sense! I feel so stupid! I feel like I'm turning into Karofsky right now or something!" I yelled.

"Sam chill. You are not turning into a homophobe just by reading history. Remember what Tina told you? Fight it off and just don't think about it!"

When I was little, I found out I was dyslexic. My teacher in the 3rd grade helped me work around it by helping me understand my favorite comic books. Soon, she gave me books about James Bond, Star Wars, and even Indiana Jones, which helped a lot.

"It just makes no sense!" I said, strumming my friend C3-PO. I t was for me to read homework without a little music.

"So buddy, how is hell?" Mike asked, trying to change the subject.

"I really hate you right now." I said, throwing one if his pillows at him across the room.

"Very manly Sammy Boy! But seriously, get with someone else that isn't Santana. She has more baggage than Quinn does. I'm surprised Santana didn't kill Lauren since Puck started dating her. Oh wait, she tried and failed."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea."

"My thing is what are my parents and my siblings gonna say when they find out that Quinn isn't my girlfriend anymore. I mean, it's already awkward that I now have to see her every Sunday at church, but what if her parents try to kill me since I'm now dating her friend?"

"Satan's only friend is Britney."

"Friends with benefits I heard. At least that's what Karofsky told me."

"For once, I agree with him. He's dumb and stupid as hell, but at least he isn't in the dark like poor Artie."

We shook our heads at Artie's innocent mind and then I leaned back on Mike's bed. I tilted my head back to look out the window right behind the bed and almost strained my neck doing it. History sucked and so did my love life.

"Make happy those who are near, and those who are far will come." Mike said. I sat up and looked at my Asian friend in confusion.

"It means be yourself and maybe the right one will come to you. My dad kept telling me that when I had a huge crush on Tina. I made others happy, and soon I made her happy and then we got together."

"Maybe I could make her smile a bit by doing something cheesy! Girls love cheesy things like I did with The Justin Bieber Experience. Maybe, I could go up to her and say in my best cowboy voice, 'Hey baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.' or something like 'Someone must have shot you with a phaser set on 'stunning''"

"Santana would not go for that crap dude. She hates cheese." Mike said seriously. Then he started laughing almost falling out his chair. "Sam you are the weirdest friend I have ever had! I mean seriously, you have looks, you play guitar, you can sing, you play sports, you are such a ken doll! But you are so geeky! You know a made up language-"

"Two made up languages: Na'vi and Elvish."

"Right, and you do impressions, you read comic books during class, and you watch the nerdiest shows and movies. Dude, you are greatest friend I could ever have! NEver a dull moment with you! Too bad you're with Satan. None of that would make her happy."

"The only thing that makes Santana happy," I said. "is making out with me, Trying to go to third base with me, insulting me, or insulting others. Oh and I forgot, Britney makes her happy. Which I swear, if I have to go on another double date with Britney, Artie, and Santana, I swear, I will us the force that is in me and choke them all! I tell you man, I think Santana and Britney has done more than just a peck on he lips before Britney got with Artie."

"I don't even want to have that image in my head. It's a hot image, but it's Santana too. Tina and I would never put images in peoples heads like that."

"You two are just as disgusting." I laughed.

"You're just a hater boy!" Mike said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Mercedes said it to me once."

"That does sound like her." I told him.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Dude, for the last freaking time, I don't like her!"

"I will never believe that comment after yesterday Sam. It's just a matter of time before you realize it."

I glared at Mike and started fuming about what happened yesterday.

_Santana and I were making out behind the Lima Bean when I heard someone coughing. I was hoping it was Quinn so that she would be jealous and come crying back to me. But it was just Mike and a very disgusted Tina. _

_ "What do you want China?" She yelled at them._

_ "Sam, your Mom called me and said that she wants to know about guitar chords." Mike said. Mike and I came up with codes whenever we thought the other needed saving. I told him it would make us feel like super spies. He told me it would make us look stupid._

_ "Oh okay, be right there." I yelled back. I then turned to Santana and told her sorry. She rolled her eyes and walked towards Mike and Tina into the parking lot where her car was parked. I ran to my best friend and bowed at him._

_ "You are a great friend." I told him. To fast forward to what Mike said earlier about Mercedes, when the three of us walked into the Lima Bean, We saw Anthony with a couple of other guys on the team with him. Then in a loud voice, one of the guys asked Anthony, "So what ever happen to dating Jones?"_

_ "Well she wouldn't give any on the first date so I dumped her ass, man."_

_ "What? Are you serious? She acts all tough around school, but she is nothing but a geek and a total dweeb. Why did you go for her anyway?"_

_ "Her gay friend threaten to kiss me if I didn't go out with her. But then the thought came to me, if she dated Puckerman that means she get's around! And I was like one date wouldn't hurt because that's all it takes to get in her pants."_

_ Before I knew it, I transported myself in front of Anthony and stared at him._

_ "Yo Sam! What you up-" Before he could even finish his sentence, I punched him in the face. Mike ran over to grab me while Anthony yelled and screamed about how I punched his ugly face._

_ "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Anthony screamed._

_ "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? MERCEDES IS A RESPECTABLE YOUNG LADY WHO COULD GIVE A FLYING ELEPHANTS ASS ABOUT YOU YET YOU JUST BS ABOUT THE TIME YOU SPENT WITH HER AND GIVE HER A BAD NAME! YOU KNOW WHAT WE CALL YOUR KIND DOWN IN TENNESSEE? A JACK-ASS!"_

_ "Dude, let's go outside and cool you off." Mike pulled me out of the Lima Bean and threw me into the snow in front of the door. Tina walked right behind him, and threw a cup of water at my face._

_ "Thanks Tina." I said, shivering my butt f at the mix of cold water soaking through my jeans and dripping down my face._

_ "You know, you could have just ignore him." Tina said handing me a tissue._

_ "But you didn't. So why did you go all Mighty Morphing Power Rangers on his butt?" Mike asked grinning at me._

_ "Because she a member of Glee Club, and we have to stick up for each other." I told them as I tried to jump up from the ground._

My memory of yesterday was interrupted when I heard chuckling in front of me.

"Dude, you said you would do the same thing." I said to him.

"Yeah, but I won't be surprised if he comes to school with a back eye or something. Seriously Sam, what did they teach you at that all boys school in Tennessee?" Mike asked me. I threw another pillow at him, and went straight back to work to try and figure out the Pyramids in Egypt.

It was a chilly Sunday in March here in Lima Ohio, and I still didn't understand why Quinn insisted on taking Stevie and Stacy to Coldstone after church. We walked awkwardly to the store with a hyper 9 year old girl and a hyper 8 year old boy jumping everywhere. Church was awkward enough since my family got there late and then we had to sit next to Quinn and her family. My mom had a job interview someplace and my dad dropped us off when he was on his way to an emergency meeting at his job. Stacy and Stevie didn't mind sitting next to my ex and her family, but I did. Quinn was surprisingly calm throughout the whole mass and even let Stevie draw on her arm when he got bored. At the end of mass, she invited us for ice cream, an excuse to talk to me I thought. And I was right. As soon as Stacy and Stevie were eating their frozen treats, Quinn started to talk to me in a hush voice.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know you love-"

"Loved." I corrected her.

"Yes loved me, but my heart still belongs to Finn."

"So why did you date me? Why were you still dating me when you were off messing around with Finn?"

Quinn paused for a moment straightening out her dress in her seat. She then looked right in my eyes and said, "Because I still cared about you."

"If you cared, then we would still be together."

"You are absolutely right about that. But you became my friend after all this time. Sure at the beginning I only dated you for your title to help me become popular again and win Prom Queen title, but I just started to care about you. I love your siblings even though they can be a bit annoying at times, but they just bring a smile to my face whenever I see them. Being with you just reminded me of my dream husband and the kids just made me think about what my children would look like with you. But I kept seeing Finn's face. I kept seeing his smile, his eyes, and his gentle voice. He was my first and maybe last person I ever fell in love with.

"And when we meet for the first time in that hallway, I thought you would help me back up from where I had fallen. I had worked so hard to get to where I am that I just needed to be back up there. Ha, Mercedes was right, I am a Diva. I may not be able to sing like her, Rachael, or Kurt, but I do have the attitude."

"Yeah, you are a little bit scary. I mean when you talk about Prom, you act like Gollum-"

"No offense Sam, but I will not miss your nerdy references or voices. They were cute but after a while, I just don't get them." She giggled a little. "Plus, I hardly doubt that Santana like it either."

"Yeah, she thinks it's stupid and that I was dropped on my head as a baby. When I took her to see a special showing of Avatar, se wanted to make-out with me most of the time. And then when I refused, she just left!"

"Sam, that movie is just so weird. How do they procreate? It makes no sense! Ugh, never mind, let's change the subject." We were both silent for a while until I started talking.

"You know," I started. "I've been hearing Mercedes' name a lot from people. She seems nice. Not that I've talked to her for a long period of time, but she seems-"

"Intimidating at times? That's just the front she gives around everyone. She might seems like she doesn't care about anyone but herself, but it's not true. She has great morals and a huge heart. She let me stay at her house, when Puck was driving me crazy when I was pregnant and she was there when I delivered the baby. I always thought that she would say to me, 'You deserved to suffer' or even maybe roll her eyes at me and go back to looking tough. But I was wrong. She was like the mother, sister, and best friend I never had. When I was crying at night, she would come into my room and give me tea or hot chocolate saying that it would be okay and that God loves me. She would even start gossiping about people to help me laugh or get my mind off of why I was crying.

"Anything outside of Glee that has been said about Mercedes is a total lie. The only people who are close to her are Kurt, Tina, Rachael-"

"Wait, Rachael?" I was confused. Weren't they enemies? I mean Yeah they had a diva off which ended in a mutual tie and smiles, but I didn't know they were friends.

"Yeah they have a sleep-over with Kurt almost every week-end or something. Kind of like a singles gathering or something. But now that I'm thinking about it, why are you asking about her?" She leaned in a little closer into the table, raising her eyebrow up very slightly. I knew that look; that look meant that she knew something. I don't know why she was giving me that look for but apparently Stevie knew what those looks meant.

"You're in trouble Sam! If Quinn gives you that look that means she knows you did something wrong!"

"See? Your brother knows I'm calling you out on your weirdness." Quinn said.

"Sam isn't weird! Auntie Katy said he is just special!" Stacy said waving her spoon in the air.

"So," Quinn said. "Let me just say this once, and I will never call you out again. You need to break up with Santana. I will never be jealous of her. But you need to wake up and realize that you are too good for her." Quinn got up and hugged Stacy and Stevie and walked out of Coldstone back to her home. I was confused. Why should I break up with Santana? Yes, everyone has told me that I should, but I just didn't understand why Quinn would tell me that.

Stacy, Stevie and I walked out of the shop and decided to walk back home since our dad never picked up his phone. It wasn't a bad walk. It was only 10-minute walk from where we were. As we got up to our apartment, there were boxes stacked on top of each other, papers lying around everywhere, and our mom as red as a tomato.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked, pushing Stacy and Stevie towards the direction of their room.

"Stacy, Stevie, make sure the door is shut please." Mom yelled out. After a few seconds, mom and I heard the door close shut and mom turned to look at me.

"We have to move." She said softly.

"Move? What's going on? Why do we have to move?" I asked.

"We are just having a little money trouble is all."

"What about rent? What is wrong with Dad's job?" Mom was silent and looked down at her shoes.

"Your father lost his job this morning. We were already behind in rent by a month, but we thought your dad was getting a raise and so we never worried about. But our bills are late, we are still paying off the new car we bought, and I just don't know where we went wrong Sam." She started to shake. I ran over into the kitchen to grab a chair for her to sit in and also a glass of water. After drinking some water, she was able to stop shaking and calm herself down.

"Why didn't you and dad tell me?" I asked.

"You were so happy for once Sam. You started playing C3-PO almost every day writing songs about your new life and having cute little jamming sessions with your siblings, you got a girlfriend, you got friends, you're part of the football team and the Glee club, you were building up your life. And your father didn't want to take that away from you by telling you. You need to worry about college sweetie. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But Mom, if I had a job-"

"Sam, you are not getting a job. You just worry about your self. You are too young to be worrying about jobs and bills and money. You just need to worry about your guitar, your girl, and your future." My mom got up and gave me a hug. I could feel her watery tears flow down my check and down my neck; making me shiver and making my heart hurt with every beat it took. When I got to my room, I played the guitar non-stop to clear my head. C3-PO was mine since I had been 8. My Aunt Katy bought it for me when she took me to a Sugarland concert. After the concert in Memphis, she took me to a guitar show and bought me the best guitar she could afford. It was an oak wood guitar that was made in 1990 by Seagull. Auntie got it very cheap by flirting with the owner and promising him a date. On the way home, Aunt Katy asked me what I was going to call it. When I said C3 -PO, she started laughing.

"Damn that brother of mine! It never fails for him to get you hooked on that Star Wars. I can see you know Sam-I-Am: You are going to become so tall and blonde just like your Daddy, playing your guitar up and down the street until every southern belle in the city follows you like a sick puppy!" She laughed at herself and I just smiled. I kept that guitar since that night and I played it almost every day.

There was a knock on my door, and I got up to unlock. When I opened it, it was my dad smiling at me.

"Hey son, can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and we both sat on my bed.

"Dad, I want to get a job. I want to help out as much as I can."

"Sam there is no need to do that. You are a teenager, you just need to worry about yourself and school."

"But my family comes first. Dad, people have been telling me that I have been making some very childish mistakes in my life recently. I broke up with Quinn-"

"You broke up with Quinn? Why? What happened?" I didn't want to make Quinn look bad in my families eyes, so just said, "Things just didn't work out right is all."

My dad nodded his head and I continued. "Even when I was with Quinn, people were saying I was with her for the wrong reasons. They said I wasn't being me but some Ken Doll just ready to be played with. I didn't know Ohio girls could be so complex."

"Not just Ohio, but all girls Sam. You have to understand that." My dad said.

"Anyway, the point is I'm still making mistakes. I'm still not myself towards others. Whenever I try, I get shot down and looked at funny. So I became what Mike likes to call, two faced horned monkey. I became more of a true Ken doll than ever before. So I decided that I needed to grow up when I felt mom's tears on my face. I decided that I needed to finally wake up and smell the Joe instead of ignoring it. I want to help dad!" My dad just sat and stared at his hands. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"My co-worker's son works at a pizza joint that's about a ten minute walk from this place. I think by Coldstone. Go there and see what happens. Maybe they would hire you since you're young and don't have work experience. But before that, we need to make piles of things to give away. We can't live here much longer. Your mom just found out that were not one month behind on rent, but two. So we need to move someplace cheaper that would leave us enough money for your ticket to New York if your Glee Club goes."

"Dad, I'm not going to New York if we can't afford it." I said. If we can barely afford living in this apartment, then we definitely can't afford a plane ticket.

"We'll talk about this later son. But gather things that you don't need or don't wear. That would help a lot." With that, my dad left and I sat on my bed. I reached over to grab my guitar by the window and just started strumming. Life was about to get tough for not only me, but also my family.

* * *

><p>I parked the old Sudan behind a black car and got out. The pizza was safe and sound in the backseat that was littered with the most disgusting things ever. I told Todd that you shouldn't have sex in a car where you deliver food in and just leave condoms back there to stick to the pizza boxes. Three weeks I've been telling him this, and for three weeks he just says, "Look Memphis, just take your Justin Bieber southern slang somewhere else. Cuz here in Lima's Roger's Pizza, I do what I want, when I want." I grabbed the pizza box and walked up to the front door of my last delivery of the night. I rang the bell, waiting to put on my tired, fake smile, and get a really horrible tip. It was never enough, but at least it was enough to get food off the dollar menu at McDonald's. The door opened and I put on my giant fake smile on my newly acclaimed "Trouty Mouth" which also has a song named after it. But I wasn't expecting the person at the door to be none other than Kurt Hummel.<p>

"Well, isn't this a treat! Samuel, what are doing delivering Pizza?" Kurt said, grabbing me and pulling me inside of his house.

"Nothing, just need the work experience is all. " I said quickly. "That would be-"

"A load of bullshit Samuel Evans. Seriously, my bullshit meter is so high right now it might explode. No one, and I repeat, no one works at Roger's unless they are a High school drop out or they need fast cash. Now, do you have time to sit?" He asked gesturing towards the couch. The car didn't need to be in for another 30 minutes so I had more than enough time to sit and rest for a bit before I take the long job of taking care of my siblings.

I walked over to the couch and sat down taking off my hat and sitting it neatly next to me. Kurt disappeared and came back in to give me a glass of Ice Tea.

"I know it's not what they serve back home in the south, but here in the Hummel house hold, it's Lipton much to my dislike." I said thank you to him and chugged the whole glass.

"Well, someone was parched. You chugged that like a mid-evil king! What's the deal pretty boy?" Kurt asked. I didn't know what to say. I never told anyone about what was happening. I was afraid of what people might say or even think. But Kurt was a nice guy. He may have had the "hots" for me at one point, according to Santana, but he was really cool.

We had gay kids at my all boys school, and one of them was my closest friend. I grew up with Bill and when he came out in the 8th grade, he kissed me. I was weirded out, I'm not gonna lie there, but guess it was kinda cool to know that I attracted both boys and girls. My Aunt Katy always said that I was going to be a looker when I grew up, and she was right. I had told Bill that I didn't play for that team, and he was 100% okay with it. He said, "Sam, I just wanted my first kiss with a guy to be someone special. I knew you didn't go for guys, but it's just like in the movie Billy Elliot we watched in history. I just see us in that type of friendship."

So I when first started talking to Kurt, I just saw Bill in him. Well, Bill with a little more knowledge of fashion and musicals. So I guess we could become good friends if we tried, or at least me. So I decided to tell him everything. He listened to every word I had to say looking right at me the whole time. He never touched my shoulder or tried to get close to me, but he did get up for a minute to grab some tissues from another room. I just talked for five minutes straight and then ended my story. Kurt was silent and gathered his thoughts for a minute or two and then sighed.

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen you make your weekly stops at the Lima Bean and why your shirt looks like it hasn't been washed since 1988! You simply can't walk around like this Sam. It's fashion suicide." Kurt said opening the pizza box and taking a piece. He gestured the box to me, and I shook my head no. I was sick of pizza. I couldn't even eat Pizza Pringles because of working at Roger's.

"I can't afford a new shirt right now. And the money to do dry cleaning is bit expensive. They yelled at me at the laundry place because I put too much soap in the machine. Plus, almost all my shirts smell of pizza and has sauce stains all over it. And buying a new shirt that nice looking is hard to do."

"Well, I guess that's why it was fate to deliver me crappy pizza. I will give you clothes. Nicer less smelly ones that would look better at school. Let's see, I know I have clothes left over from my butch stage…" I didn't even question why Kurt had a butch stage. I don't even want to know what that involved. I looked at my watched and saw that I had only 12 minutes before I had to return the car. Kurt came back with a bag.

"It's not much and they might be a little tight, but they are at least something right? So here are two dress shirts and three pairs of my manliest pants I could find. I can bring over more stuff tomorrow if you want. I can find more things that would bring out your eyes. Even Satan won't be able to resist!" I was a bit hesitant about telling Kurt how to get to my new place.

"You don't have to come with me." I told him.

"Sam, a motel can't be that bad. I think with my help, we can make it a little bit more bearable to live in. It must suck to see unidentified stains on the wall, bed, and floor. Seriously, with my help and even Mercedes-"

"You can't tell anyone about this Kurt. NO ONE is to know about what's going on with my family and me. Glee club talks and they always want to try and do the right thing. I don't want to be a charity case to them. You helping me out is more than enough." Kurt stared at me for a second and then nodded his head.

"Yeah whatever you want to do Blondie," he paused for a moment and started pushing me towards the door. "Okay, so take this tip, thanks for the pizza delivery boy, and leave. I have to catch up with America's Next Top Model. I missed the past two weeks of it." Kurt then winked, and slammed the door in my face. As I was walking back to my car, I heard Finn and Quinn's voice from a slightly opened window. I ran back to my car and drove it back to Roger's. Kurt was a great person. I was also happy to finally tell someone about my situation. I knew things would some how look brighter for me. All I have to do is work hard and wait.

* * *

><p>And we shall wait young Skywalker. We shall wait. Thanks for reading! I will hopefully come out with a new chapter soon! Like maybe next week(end?). Any way, review! And also if you send me a private message, I do get back to you, it just takes me some time to do it. :D<p> 


	7. Loosing Satan and Reaching for the Light

Well hello hello everyone! Thanks for reading! I was trying to post this since Friday night but the uploader was not working for some reason. But I finally got it to work! A quick rant if you don't mind: The hugest rumor around the Glee Fandom is *sniff* that **_Chord Overstreet may or may not be coming back for the third season._** Some fans think that Chord was fire because his character was not needed anymore. Others are saying that maybe we misunderstood his tweet and RIB will tell us that he will be in the show but maybe as Guest Star still, but like they said status on the show doesn't matter. Another idea being tossed around is that maybe he didn't get fired, but he decided to leave the show to work on his CD. That one is a good idea but Naya and Matt worked on their CDs on set. So yeah, the future of Sam and his very existence on Glee is pending and we won't find out until RIB says something. I for one signed the petition on twitter and listened to Billionaire non-stop on youtube yesterday since I can't buy it on iTunes (I have no monies.) Plus a final thought is that RIB can do so much with Sam since they want to focus on Characters more than singing and the Razzle Dazzle Star Parade. For example, Interracial dating might be popular right now, but a lot of people still frown upon it. And though I don't live in Ohio, I've visited and I have friends who live there, and let's just say in some places, you just don't even think about dating someone out of your race. They can also touch on the poverty issue too. So anyway, I'm going to stop ranting and let you get on with the story. Let's remember Chord fans: Whatever happens to him, we shall stick by his side (Even though if he gets fired, I will cut RIB for not letting Mercedes having a love interest for ONCE and seeing her happy!)

Also Congrats to Darren Criss and Harry Shum Jr. for being signed to the Main Cast! (Does that mean Blaine is coming to McKinley?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I wish I did so that Chord would stay on the show. I also do not own the Elvish Language.

_Don't Forget to Review!_

* * *

><p>I never really understood why Santana ever agreed to go out with me. I mean she is hot, popular, and knows what she's doing when it comes to one-on-one time with her. But she hates it when I talk. She always says that if I say something stupid or even retarded to her again, then she would tell the whole school about my 'Geektard' obsessions. Now, I'm not the one to use the word "retarded" but I really don't want it to get out that I'm basically a dork. No one would ever go out with me. At least that's what I figured after Santana and even Quinn mentioned it.<p>

"Look Trouty Mouth," Santana said to me as we were in the hallway at school. "At least you're not ugly like Big Foot. You are actually built like a God. That's the only thing saving you. So just keep your Trouty Mouth shut until you're alone with me. Then you can grace me with you hot bod and those lips. Now excuse me for a sec, I need to find Whezzy. She understands what's going on in History." Santana walked away from me, and I just stood where she left me, silent. It had been just a few days since Kurt found out my secret, and also just a few days since Regionals. Glee Club was on cloud nine and Mr. Schue was probably on cloud twenty. But now our only problem was getting money for New York. My parents thought they had to buy a ticket for me. But When I asked Mr. Schue about it, he said that we all have to raise money for tickets. I felt a little bit better about New York now.

I arrived at Glee club early and just closed my eyes. I had been working non-stop for the past few weeks, and I needed a break, or at least a quick nap. I closed my eyes and everything was silent. My mind started to relax, giving me time to forget about school, work, my family situation, or even Santana. It was just me and my guitar sitting next to me. My breathing started to slow down and every muscle was ultimately relaxed until,

"It's a stupid idea guys! Why would we want her to help us? I mean, she is in Vocal Adrenalin!" Rachael's yelled. Of course, yelling and arguing about the fundraiser for the decathlon team instead of Glee.

"Look Man Hands, you're the one who sent the girl to the ghetto, it's your fault." Santana said.

"But, she was going to ruin us! It was her plan from the beginning!"

"Look girl, we are friends, but that doesn't mean you can pretend that sending a foreigner to a crack house was a good idea. It totally made the sweet girl cry!" Mercedes intervened.

"Mercedes, I thought you were on my side on this issue!" Rachael said.

"I was never on your side. Being on your side on this issue means I have no heart. Look girl, listen to me when I say this only once: You aren't the only DIVA in the world. The world does not circle around you. You were wrong, so take it in like a man. Oh, hi Sam." I opened my eyes to see the three girls looking up at me. Rachael with her face as red as a sun dried tomato, Santana frowning at me, and Mercedes smiling at me.

"Good afternoon ladies. You all sound very lively this afternoon." I said.

"Yeah, well when have to knock sense in Hobbit here, anything would do." Santana said. Britney walked in and the two girls sat next to each other in the front row. Artie, Tina and Mike walked in and sat around each other, and Finn, Puck, and Lauren came just a few seconds later. I closed my eyes again, waiting for Mr. Schue and, as Puck always included, his sweater vest. The bleachers creaked a little and somebody sat next to me. Great, somebody to bother me I thought.

"You know, you are in my usual spot Blondie." My eyes flipped open to see Mercedes wearing a blue jean jacket, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, purple converses, and her usual necklace that said 'Mercedes'. I was really shocked, why was Mercedes Jones sitting next to me? Then I tried to register what she just said and realized, that I was indeed in her usual spot.

"Sorry Mercedes, I can get up-"

"Relax boy, you don't need to move. You look like a truck ran over you though."

I laughed a little and ran my right hand though my hair. "Yeah, I guess I do look like a mess."

"I mean what do you expect when you are dating Santana? She is like a dementor; when she kisses you, she is sucking out your soul and your happiness."

"You watch Harry Potter?" I was surprised that she said a Harry Potter reference.

"Well I don't just sit around watch Tyler Perry movies all the time." I must have been looking at her like a complete lunatic because she started giggling and patted my left shoulder.

"It's okay White Boy. Tyler Perry is mostly for us Black Folks so of course you wouldn't know who he is. Anyway, I only read the books but I only saw Part One of the Seventh movie. Kurt and Blaine wanted to make me feel better, so they dragged me to the midnight premier."

"You were sick?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"No, just depressed I guess you can say. Here was Kurt totally crushing on Blaine and I was left with the after effects of dating Anthony-"

"What did he do to you?" I asked. Mercedes looked at me like I was crazy and said, "It's really none of your business what happened with Anthony and I."

"Well Miss Jones, you did bring it up." Mercedes was about to say something when Mr. Schue walked in.

All that week, Mercedes started acting really weird. Lauren somehow convinced her that since she was a diva, she should be treated as one and that everyone should meet with her demands. I was actually not that shocked as most people were. And Santana secretly felt the same way. The day of the performance, Santana said to me, "Wheezy is right you know. She might be crazy as hell, but I agree with her. Man Hands and Big Foot are always in the spotlight while Wheezy and I are in the background. You saw us doing River Deep right? We rocked that song! But Butt Chin McSweater Vest only has his perverted eyes on those two."

"For once, I totally agree with you." I said.

"Good to know I got you whipped Trouty Mouth." And with that little line, the mood was basically ruined. The fundraiser was a total bust since Sunshine didn't come, but I would have put all my money in after hearing Mercedes' song. She gave it her all and made everyone just freeze. When she was done, Mike walked over to me and smiled.

"I think you should ask her to Prom." I looked at Mike like he had just told me he was actually Darth Vader and was about to kill me.

"Dude I can't do that! I'm with Santana!" I told him. He knew that, hell everyone knew that! Plus with my current situation, I couldn't afford Prom.

"First of all, you sat next to Mercedes this whole week. No one sits next to her except Kurt when he was still here. Second of all, when she went missing, you nearly panicked." Mike wasn't really lying about the second point. Mercedes' diva meter exploded and she disappeared from all of us. I started to worry; it was dark, cold and raining out. My mother always told me that a woman should never be by herself when it is raining. So I was one of the first ones who went out looking for her. It didn't hit me that she owned a car and that she would be in it by herself. Rachael did though. And that was the first time I ever wanted to hit a girl so badly.

"Thirdly Sam my boy, you couldn't stop staring at her when she was singing. Your mouth was basically opened the whole time."

"Dude, that doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"I never said you did." Mike patted my back and went off to find Tina. Did I like Mercedes? That would be weird since I hardly talked to her. But I can't lie and said she wasn't attractive or anything. She had curves, which back in the mid-evil times, was a true beauty. She had great style and don't get me started on her voice. It reminded me of the old Aretha Franklin Gossip CDs Aunt Katy use to listen to. She knew quite a bit my obsessions to hold a pretty decent convocation with me and she never made fun of me. I have probably over the past 8 months have only talked to her for an average of maybe an hour and forty-three minutes, so how could I skip from seeing her as a friend to seeing her as my perfect match?

When I was fourteen, I meet this girl named Ally at the local pool back when I lived in Tennessee. We were both picked to be lifeguards that summer after our intense training. Ally was a really pretty girl; she was about the same complexion as Mercedes, had short wavy reddish brown hair, and she was about Tina's size. I didn't know what to say to her since she mostly talked about tennis. She did most of the talking while I stood there like an idiot most of the time. About two weeks into our job, she said hi to me as she usually did, but for some reason I noticed that her boobs got bigger. Being the complete pervert I was, I stared at them until she asked me if I wanted any sunscreen and I said, "Findesselya vanya." She stared at me for a second and I realized I spoke to her, for the first time, in Elvish.

"Damnit, I mean-"

"Sen tîr?" I looked straight at her and gave her the largest smile I ever gave.

"Pedich Edhellen?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes, and for the rest of the camp, we talked in Elvish. When she asked me how I knew the language, I told her since I had dyslexia, my aunt bought me the audio-book when I was 10. And weirdly enough the guy she was dating at the time was fluent in the language so when I would see him, he would teach me how to speak the language. And when I asked her, she said that her older sister taught her one time. We started dating about week after this discovery, but we broke up about eight days after our lifeguarding job was over with. I think she was embarrassed to tell her parents that we were dating.

When I meet her parents for the first time, they weren't very happy that she was friends with a "Skinny White Boy". They were okay when I came over once in a while, but when we started dating, she begged me not to say anything to her parents. My parents were very thrilled that I had a girlfriend and even invited her many times to dinner. We were happy together, but she wasn't happy about being called an 'Oreo' and a 'Master Lover'. She was also my first time. There was one thing about Ally that I didn't like though: She hid her true self from everyone, even to herself. And now that I thought about it, I was doing that right now. I was hiding myself, and all because I wanted people to like me. And I did get people to believe that I was the 'perfect guy' except for Quinn, Santana and of course my best buddies Mike, Artie and Puck (even though I don't hang out with Artie and Puck as much as I do Mike). But then I met Mercedes. She did tell me not to hang out with her since she was 'Slushie bait' but when I became part of Glee club and I saw her randomly, and she would see my nerdy side, she never made fun of me. She was like Ally, she was accepting and enjoyed every minute of it.

So did this mean I liked Mercedes more than a friend? I knew that I wasn't sure about that. But I did always have special feelings for her. I really don't know when they started to grow, but I do know that Mike has known for a while. Which is a start I guess.

The Fundraiser was done and Mike invited Puck and I over to his place for a video game competition. I called my dad to see if it was okay to stay over and he nearly begged me to go and rest and act like a teenager for once.

"Sam you are bringing in money for us that I couldn't even imagine. You have been the best son a dad could ever have. But you need to act like an average teenage boy for once. Don't worry about the kids, they are sleep and I will stay with them until you get back tomorrow. Just come home before 3 since I got a job interview at 4." I agreed with my dad and headed out for a fun night with Mike and Puck. Artie was invited too, but he had something to do in the morning.

Mike, Puck, and I stayed up all night and played video games and just talked. It was fun just to chill.

"Sam, you seem like someone bit your balls off. What's up?" Puck asked in the middle of playing Halo 3. I looked at him and asked him why?

"Well, you look like you are in deep thought is all. Is this about what I told you earlier?" Mike said smiling.

"Dude, what's going on? Wait a second….okay I grew a pair of ovaries, what are you girls talking about?" Puck said. I really didn't know what to say since I still wasn't sure myself.

"Puck, you dated Mercedes. What is she like?" Mike smirked.

"Who Hot Mama?" Puck asked. "She is really chill. I mean we only dated for like a week or whatever and it was an agreement. She was a cheerleader at the time and I needed to become popular again. So we dated as long as I didn't beat anyone up. But that whole week or so we were dating, she let me be myself. I talked about video games all the time and she didn't really mind."

"So what if someone wanted to date her?"

"I wouldn't make it easy for them. I nearly punch Anthony not only in the face but also wanted to cut his balls off so he couldn't indentify himself as male. I heard he used Hot Mama back when he secretly took her out on a date. Gave him a good beat down a sometime at the end of February."

"That's funny, because Sam did the same thing a few days before you beat Anthony to a pulp."

"What? So that's where he got the first one! Wait a second, you mean to tell me that Ken here beat up that sorry excuse for a man for Mercedes? Why?"

"I don't know, but don't you think it's kinda funny that he has been sitting next to her a lot in Glee club lately?"

I looked at my two friends and felt my face turn red. Puck got this crazy look on his face and nearly tackled me down.

"Dude, you like her?" Puck yelled.

"Puck, keep your voice down! My sister is sleep in the next room." Mike said.

"Answer my question!" Puck said grabbing the collar of my t-shirt.

"I don't know! It's just really confusing right now!" I said. Puck raised his eyebrow and let me go.

"Even if you did ask her, you wouldn't have the balls to do it. Anyway, let's get back to the game." Puck pressed play and started shoot and I grabbed my controller and started playing as well. After another hour of intense video gaming, Puck went to the bathroom to shower and Mike got the cots ready for Puck and I in the basement.

"Do you think," I started to ask while sitting on the couch. "That if I did like Mercedes and I did ask her out, like to Prom or something, she would say yes?"

"Well to be honest, she wouldn't know that you like her in any other way than just a member of Glee. Tina told me just the other day. You have to become her friend in someway. Make her like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Be yourself Biebs." Puck said walking into the basement again. "She is nothing like Quinn or Santana where the only thing she wants is your status and you looks. You just gotta be real. You heard of that song Friday? "Gotta be fresh, gotta be stylin'"? Freshin up and style back up your personality to the way it use to be. Then maybe, you will have a delicious brown puddle in the palm of your hand. Okay enough girl talk ladies. It's about 5 in the morning, and daddy's got work at 1." So that was all the advice I had if it ever came to the point where I did figure out my feelings. It's weird to think that Mike and Puck supported me. It was also weird to see Puck almost worshipped Mercedes like she was a God or something. But non the less, I had a lot to think about while I slept.

* * *

><p>It was about 2:30 in the afternoon on Sunday when I headed back home from Mike's house. I was in such a deep train of thought that I didn't notice a car behind me. I was about a block away when the car horn went off and scared the living daylights out of me. I turned around and saw Quinn waving at me. She pulled up beside me and rolled down her window.<p>

"You know you are heading to the Motel 6 right? Got a hot date with Santana or something?" She asked.

"Oh, no I, um, didn't realize where I was. Um, yeah I should be heading back to um-"

"Hop in, I can take you home." She said. I look around nervously and got into the car. Quinn probably doesn't remember or know about me moving into an apartment. She was so into her own thing, that my problems were probably the last thing on her mind. She drove for a block and pulled into the Motel parking lot.

"So Samuel Evans, why didn't you tell me about your family basically going broke and you are now the provider?" She gave me a stern look as I shot my eyes down to my hands.

"We broke up. So you didn't have to worry about my problems. But how did you-"

"Stacy was wearing the same dress for the fourth Sunday in a row. I asked her what happen to her other pretty dresses after church and she told me everything. So I promised her that I would go home and bring her some of my old dresses for her to wear on Sundays."

"Please just don't tell anyone Quinn. I don't want anyone from Glee or the school to know about this. They would start looking down at me and everything. Or even worst, pity me."

"Want my advice? You should tell them. We are a family in Glee, I hate to admit it and though we fight all the time, we love each other. So keeping this from them would really hurt everyone's feelings. Plus they might start to talk if they see you wearing one of Kurt's belts again."

"You noticed huh?" I chuckled.

"I'm just guessing that Kurt has known for a while. Well, I want to help you out too. I will babysit Stevie and Stacy for you while you rest or something." She offered.

"No, you don't have to do that Quinn. Plus we can't pay you."

"You don't need to pay me. I want to help out. It's the Christian and friend thing to do."

"So we are friends?" she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"I might be a bitch, but I still have a heart you know. I really care about you Sam and I don't want you to be alone right now. I know you have your parents and your siblings, but you need friends like Kurt and I to help you out. That's what I learned the hard way when I was pregnant. I realized that your extended family are your friends and they would always be by your side no matter what." I felt really happy that Quinn was reaching out to me. That she wanted to help me out. I smiled at her and got out the car with her following me.

"You know that this isn't an invitation for us to get back together right?" I said to her as we walked to my motel room.

"Sam, I'm happily dating Finn right now. He is a great guy and I would never imagine dating anyone else right now."

"Right, well whatever, let's head in." I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to see a very happy Stacy and Stevie. Friendship is a good thing to have a keep in your heart.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half, a lot happened. Quinn came over everyday after Glee and watched over Stacy and Stevie as I worked and my parents went job hunting. Finding a job right now with the economy as it was right now was really hard. And the fact that we were barely paying rent at the Motel and didn't have enough money for food was even more ridiculous. Kurt and Quinn would sometimes come over together and bring food and clothes. I was really happy and grateful for their help. They were great people. In the mean time, Kurt returned to McKinley and Santana broke up with me. Why did she brake up with me? She fell in love with Karofsky. Or at least that's what she wants people to think. Puck couldn't stop making puking sounds when Santana stood next to Karofsky when he came to Glee to apologize and she then reached for his hand and held it. I was shocked. When did this happen? I was almost spending all my free time with her making out and even going way further than that! After that jerk Karofsky's speech, I grabbed Santana's hand and took her into the hall.<p>

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"It's called love. Read the book Trouty Mouth." She answered back.

"But since when did you decide to end this relationship?"

"About a day ago." She shrugged.

"So we should have broken up then! Not in front of everyone in Glee Club basically embarrassing me!"

"Look, you and me both know that we were only dating for the status and for you to make Quinn jealous which didn't work. Be happy for me Fog Lips! I'm in love!"

"But with Karofsky? He is the reason why Kurt was kicked out!"

"Love has no bonders. Love has no limits. When I see him, I feel weird inside like I know I shouldn't love him, but I just can't help it." Santana started to look distant and her face softened. I had the weirdest feeling that she wasn't thinking about Karofsky right now, but I didn't want to push the issue.

"But you still could have told me at least!"

"Stop whining like a girl and grow a pair!" She snapped. "It's over so deal with it!" She turned around and walked down the hall and around the corner, leaving me alone. I leaned back into the lockers and sunked down to the ground to sit. I was just so tired. I worked from 6 till around 10 or later, I had homework, Glee practice, and my girlfriend just broke up with me for a guy when I think she is actually in love with a girl. My life right now was just too perfect.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop right next to me. The person sat next to me and just kept quiet for almost 20 minutes, letting me gather my thoughts. I finally lifted my head up and turned my head to the right of me to see Mercedes sitting there.

"She is a real bitch isn't she?" She said. I smiled a little and just shook a little.

"I guess. But I didn't say it."

"I mean for her to break up with you in front of everyone? That was just heartless. But hey, you're free now, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still embarrassed. I mean that's my second girlfriend here to break up with me for another guy."

"Hey you had to date the two most complicated girls in the whole school. It ain't my fault honey." I chuckled a little and nodded my head.

"You need a hair cut you know." She told me.

"What? I'm not hot with long golden locks?"

"You said it, not me Blondie." We both started laughing.

"I just wanted to find you and tell you to cheer up. You are too good for Santana."

"You think so?" I whispered. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, from what I gathered from our limited conversations, I could guess you were a pretty nice guy. No harm I thinking that right?" I stood up and offered my hand to her just like I did with Quinn all those months ago. She smiled and placed her hand into mine. I pulled her up and I started to turn red. Simply touching her hand shouldn't make me blush. She smiled and patted me on the back.

"You'll find the perfect girl for you soon Sam. Maybe in ten years or even the next ten minutes, maybe you know her or maybe you are about to meet her. Just know that you shouldn't stop looking for her. Not now or ever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elvish Translations:<strong>_

_**Sam: You have beautiful hair.**_

_**Ally: You think so?**_

_**Sam: You speak Elvish?**_

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review it and let me know what you think!


	8. Ohana Means Family

So it's official, Chord left Glee. (Cue Tears) But now I'm nervous because what the hell are they going to do with Amber's Character? I'm pretty sure they will mess up Amber's story line and everything because well they have favorites on that show (Lea, Chris, Darren, Cory, Diana…not like I'm pointing fingers or anything) But this won't stop me from shipping Samcedes. It's not a surprise that my favorite ship wasn't going to happen. Almost every one of my ships are like that now. Zutara (Katara and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender), Larry (Luna and Harry from Harry Potter), Zuki (Yuki and Zero from Vampire Knight), And Jacob and Bella from Twilight (they don't get a ship name because they aren't worthy enough) So long live this ship! I will continue this story as I planed it and Sam isn't going anywhere as far as I'm concerned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But if I did, Chord would have been on the main cast and non of this drama about him leaving and there being no Samcedes would have ever happened.

* * *

><p>She felt bad. She felt really bad. How could she do this to him? How could she say that to him in front of everyone? Jealousy? Yes, maybe that was the key factor, but that didn't mean she had nasty. For almost the whole year, she made sure to be careful with the blond, southern jock. He was trouble and she knew it when Kurt first pointed him out. Kurt was crushing badly on the boy for weeks too. She couldn't blame her Best Friend; the new kid had looks that could kill. And she would be lying if she said she didn't have a small crush on the boy when he first started in Glee Club. But it was too good to be true, the new kid started dating Quinn within a heartbeat and she rolled her eyes in response. Out of all the girls, he picked Quinn. Yeah her and Quinn had history, but it was as old as the pyramids in Egypt. About a week before school started, Quinn ignored her and never returned any of her calls or text. And When Mercedes saw her ex-friend with the uniform on; she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Life at McKinley was like that, you gain friends and then lose them, but somehow, they also become your enemy.<p>

Mercedes was also tired with all the relationships in Glee Club too. Tina had Mike, Rachel had Finn, Quinn had the new whitest boy in town Sam, and then later on in the year Artie would have Britney, Puck would have Lauren, Santana would have Sam since Quinn cheated on him with Finn after Finn broke up with Rachel after finding out she kissed Puck, and with Kurt changing schools and crushing hard on his new Best Friend Blaine, the only people single in Glee Club was her and Rachel. But there was a huge difference between her and her Jewish diva friend, Rachel was small and she also had quite a few suitors. She had history with Finn, Puck, and even Jesse. Plus Mercedes would never forget the story of Henry when she was in 8th grade and also James from the Jewish camp Rachel went to. And let's never forget when Rachel had a crush on Blaine after they had a drunken make-out session at Rachel's house party. And even now, Rachel would say that she didn't need a man to be in her life to make her happy or the fact that men would just block her way to the top of the Broadway ladder. And whenever Rachel would say that, Mercedes would just roll her eyes to herself. Her goody-good friend almost had more action than anyone. She got around even though Rachel would never admit it.

So this technically left Mercedes the only person alone. The only person she ever truly dated was Puck and that was when he just wanted to become popular again when his bad boy image disappeared some how. And she would never count Anthony. That was a disaster. She was happy, at first, that Kurt set up the date, but then the night they went out, he talked about only himself and not about anything else. She tried asking him if they were going to the movies or dinner, and he told her wherever they were going she was paying. The date didn't even last ten minutes when she said good-bye to the jock and started to walk away. He then grabbed her, pushed her towards a wall, and tried to kiss her.

"You playing hard to get huh? Is that how Puckerman trained you? Pretend you don't want to be with a guy and then you take your panties off and do it with them after they force themselves on you?" She looked at him after he said that and gathered every little piece of courage she had left. Her brother didn't rough house with her for nothing. So she slapped him and kneed him in the crouch at the same time. And when he hit the ground, she kicked him.

"Don't EVER call me easy. God frowns upon those who force themselves on a respectable lady. Just because you wear the Letterman jacket, doesn't make you God! Grow up and NEVER come near this diva again. If you do, I would be weary of the McKinley Basketball and Football team of '09 coming for your ass!"She hardy ever saw the boy again. She wasn't surprised that no one sat near her in Glee Club after that too. She just wore a sour look on her face. She hated relationships. No body would like her like Prince Naveen liked Tiana or the way Prince Charming liked Cinderella. She would never have her Mr. Big like Carrie did or her Hans Solo like the Princess did. She felt like she would never have a guy throw his fist in the air for her like in those cheesy 80s movies she loved to watch or have her Mary Jane moment like in the Spiderman comics she secretly read. No, she just came to this conclusion. She was different than most girls. She had curves and lots of them, and she loved every one of those curves. She was beautiful and she started to tell her self that she was very sexy too. She had lots of confidence and she swore that one day she would lead the world in her own Sex Riot. But love was never in her plans. She knew that for a fact. So why did she feel so horrible right now?

Mercedes watched as the boy she stopped calling 'White Boy" left the Glee Club in a hurry after admitting that his family was poor and that he was living in a motel. She sat there and felt her heart almost burst out of her chest and run after her. She promised herself she would never get caught up with the rumors of Glee Club, but she couldn't help it. They were the only things that made her feel included in the family. If no one would let her do solos or become president of the Club or at least ask her out, then she would at least listen to the rumors around her. And when this rumor included Kurt, Quinn, and Sam, she was beyond upset. Kurt had Blaine and Quinn had Finn. Why would they cheat on their boyfriends to be with Sam? But she just couldn't hold anything in anymore. She would never forgive herself for saying what she did to Sam in Glee Club. She felt like the evil Stepmother in a fairy tale. Mostly because after what she said, she looked into Sam's eyes, which showed that he didn't care what others said, but when he looked at her, she saw hurt. Pure hurt. And when Glee Club ended that day, she ran to her car and started driving. She was determined to fine the Blond boy with all her might. She would never give up.

She drove her car around the town until she saw him in front of a pawnshop. She parked her car and ran over to him. She had to talk to him. She didn't know why, but her heart told her that she had to talk to him.

"Wondering who I was ruining now?" Sam said, still looking through the window of the shop.

"I was scared. You just left suddenly and no one had the guts to move but me." Mercedes kept her distance with the boy. She knew he needed room.

"Who ever thought you would care about me." The boy chuckled and brought his hand to his eyes. Was he crying? She had never seen a boy cry before. She thought all guys were too strong to cry. She never even saw Kurt cry either!

"I care about a lot of people. And I also try not to judge. I'm sorry Sam; I never meant to judge you. I didn't know what to think since we just started to be somewhat friends. But I guess I was just, well, jealous." Mercedes was surprised that she said that to him. She hated to lie to people but when she was around this boy, she couldn't help but tell him every single emotion she was feeling. She watched as he turned around and locked his blue eyes with her hazel ones.

"Why jealous?"

"I thought you were ruining relationships. Kurt has Blaine and Quinn has Finn, even though I don't know how long the Finn/Quinn train would last. With Rachel in the mix, they won't last long. I guess what I'm trying to say is, everyone gets their Cinderella moments and ends up ruining them with a snap and I got tired of being quiet. I'm just-" two strong arms wrapped around her and her head bumped into a hard chest. She felt Sam's t-shirt get wet and realized that she was crying. She was crying and whining about herself, and she was suppose to be to be comforting him. What a child of God she was.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to-"

"I have already forgiven you. I forgave you when you came running over here to find me. You are a true friend Mercedes." Sam rested his head on top of hers and tightened the hug. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and kept crying. She had never cried in front of someone who wasn't his family except Kurt.

"You know," Sam's vice got deep and sounded very familiar. "I woke up this morning and decided to swallow the sun. But I guess that didn't work out well for me. Tomorrow it is then." Mercedes started to laugh a little and she felt Sam laughing too.

"Why did you run here?" She asked him.

"This is where I sold my guitar C3-PO at." He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"C3-PO? Seriously?"

"Hey I was little! I didn't know any better!"

"Whatever Blondie." She chuckled.

"You know, you haven't called me 'White Boy' in weeks. Did I get a awesome upgrade?" His southern accent was strong and it made her strong. There was his true self. There was the white boy she started to become friends with.

"What? You miss it? Because I can call you that again if you want me."

"No! I really like the upgrade!"

"Good, then don't complain anymore! Come on, you want me to drop you off at home?"

"That place isn't my home." He mumbled.

"Home is were the heart is. Even if you don't have a big house, you still have your family there. And where your family is, is where your heart is." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. They walked in silence towards her car and she drove him home. She had a plan. She wanted to get his guitar back. But she knew that the rest of the Glee club want to be part of it too. So when she gets home, she decided that she would call Rachel and plant the idea in her head. Knowing Rachel, she would call the idea hers and she didn't mind at all. She was just happy to know that she made a true friend today and maybe she wasn't a bitter old lady after all. Maybe, just maybe she would have her Cinderella moment. It might not be now, but she could feel the hope filling up in her soul. Maybe in 3 months or even in 10 years, but she would stay strong. She was Mercedes Jones after all.

* * *

><p>"Is it me, or has Rachel been looking at you weirdly recently?" Quinn said to me. Quinn came over on my day off to help me look after Stacy and Stevie. Finn, however, was there too. Even though I would never get back together with Quinn and I didn't want to, I still couldn't forgive Finn for what he did. And ever since Glee Club found out the truth about me and his family, Finn wanted to be with Quinn ever time she came over. To me, there was no room for his dumb brain to fit in my tiny motel room. And I had every right to kick him out since I paid part of the rent.<p>

"Why would Rachel look at him?" Finn said. It was the first word he spoke since coming over.

"Maybe to ask him to Prom." Quinn said.

"That's not happening." Finn said, crossing his arms. Quinn turned her attention from my siblings to her boyfriend across the room, sitting at the chair near the window.

"Why can't she ask Sam out to Prom?" Quinn was super mad now. Oh lord, not again. They always started to fight whenever Rachel's name came up.

"Because he is too blond! She is only interested in dark hair guys."

"How would you know what she likes? Come on Finn."

"I'm just saying that she would ask Artie before him."

"Isn't that discrimination? I hardly doubt she is like that. She nearly peed her pants when I was Justin Bieber."

"You were Justin Bieber at school Sammy?" Stacy squealed.

"I want to become Justin Bieber too! The ladies love Justin Bieber!" Stevie said. They both started discussing about Stevie's future about becoming the Biebs and ignored the rest of us in the room. Quinn and I laughed a little and turned back to look at a pissed off Finn. Finn got up and headed out the room and Quinn sighed.

"Look Sam, I think it's about time I leave for the day. I got Prom stuff to take care of. It's only a week away and I still have to make sure my dress is perfect. Should I come by tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay. Just get ready for Prom. It's in three days right? I will figure something out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mike said that him and Tina would come over if needed. So just relax for the next week and get yourself ready. Go on and catch Finn before he leaves you here." I watched as she walked out the door and ran towards Finn. Those two needed help and badly. I knew Quinn could see that Finn was in love with Rachel, she wasn't dumb. But she also knew that Finn didn't realize it, which was the hardest part. I felt bad for her but also happy. She cheated on me with a guy who had no clue who he was in love with and kept hopping from girl to girl. He needed a reality check, as Mercedes would say. Mercedes. I haven't talked to her in almost two weeks. After she found me at the pawnshop, we hardly spoke. We did have lunch three times together, but that was it. I missed seeing her eyes light up when I told her a joke. I missed the smell of her perfume she wore and her colorful clothes. I just missed the way she talked with her Ohio accent coming through once in a while; the mix of southern and east coast made with a hit of what my Aunt would call 'Chicago' made her sound unique and special. I would love to just ask her to Prom, but it was too expensive to take a girl to Prom. I hated being poor. I just want to take the girl I now admit I like to prom and just have a grand ole time!

"Sam, did you break up with Quinn?" Stacy asked me. She knows the answer to that question already so why is she asking?

"You know I did like a few months ago Stacy."

"Yeah but where is that other girl you introduced us to?" Stevie asked, talking about Santana.

"I'm not dating her anymore either." I told them. What's with the sudden interest in my love life?

"Are you dating anyone from your singing group Sammy?" Stacy asked this time.

"What's with all the personal questions Buttercup?" I sat down on the bed and lifted her onto my lap. Stevie sat next to me and sat quietly listening.

"Stevie and I have been talking and we heard Mike ask you if you "made the move yet". What does that mean?" Stacy can get very noisy when she wants to.

"Well see, I do like another girl but I'm not sure if she shares the same feelings." I told her.

"Is she in the singing club too? Is she going to New York?"

"Yes to both."

"So why haven't we met her?"

I started to laugh at the two kids. "What are you two, my parents?" Stacy started laughing as well and I saw that Stevie was smiling too. I know they are considered about me and my love life since recently they feel see me more as a Dad than a brother right now. Dad is hardly home since he got small jobs here and there, hardly ever coming home and mom is too busy finding work too.

There was a slight knock on the door, which surprised the three of us. I walked over to answer it and when I did, Kurt, Mercedes, and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine greeted me.

"Why hello there my Country Blonde!" Kurt said. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and let us in?"

"Yeah Blondie, it's a bit cold out here for April. " Mercedes chimed in. Kurt and Blaine came over every once in a while to help me straighten up the place. But this is the first time Mercedes has ever come ever to the motel since she dropped me off that one time.

"Yeah come in and make your self comfortable in Casa de Evans." I said stepping a side so they can walk in.

"Wait, where is Princess Stacy of Far Far Away and Super Stevie?" Blaine asked pretending to look around as Stacy and Stevie jumped him.

"We're here Blaine, right here!" they both screamed in unison. When my siblings were firsted introduced to Blaine, they automatically fell in love with him. He was really great with kids and while Kurt helped with cleaning and trying to "Save Our Limited Wardrobe" as Kurt would say, Blaine would watch my little brother and sister. They would dance, sing, and even draw together. He was much better with them than Quinn ever was. Stacy even told me that she wished Blaine was a girl so that he could be my girlfriend. Kurt and Blaine laughed for days after that. But my mind was still on the fact that Mercedes was here. What was she doing here?

"Okay, clothes check time! Take them out and show them Tennessee!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, really? In front of the children?" Blaine said covering Stacy and Stevie's eyes. Mercedes started giggling while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Blaine, sometimes I just wonder where you came from." He said.

"Well see when a man and a woman-"

"Okay Blaine we get it! You are a pervert, now keep the mini ones occupied while I do my job!" Kurt was now turning red while Mercedes was on the verge of tears. She looked so cute trying her hardest not to laugh loudly. Her right hand was covering her mouth as she turned around towards the wall so no one could see her.

"What's wrong Mercedes? Don't tell me you're a pervert too?" I asked her. I could see her shaking at this point. "Girl you think those thoughts are bad, they're bad, they're really, really bad!" I said in my best Michael Jackson voice. Then she broke. She was laughing so hard and loud that she was in tears.

"Forget you Sam, now I'm about to snort!" she said walking passed to go outside.

"Come on you two, let's see if we can make her laugh more!" Blaine said to Stacy and Stevie who got up with Blaine and ran outside to find Mercedes.

Kurt was busy sorting clothes.

"It's a shame you know." He said told me.

"What's a shame?"

"That's the first time in maybe weeks that my Diva has laughed."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"The existence of Prom happened. She been a total Debby Downer these past few weeks since the Prom signs went up. I feel so bad for her. All she wants to do is be a princess for one night. But guys at that barbaric school are just so immature."

"I wish I could take her." I mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?" Kurt yelled.

"Jesus Christ, even Aquaman heard you from the ocean. Keep it down."

"You want to ask my girl out?"

"Well just to Prom. But I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"I have no money dude. It's impossible to take a girl out to Prom with like no cash in the pockets."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes.

"I got an idea." He finally said. "Just leave it to Kurt the Great here. I will be able to make dreams come true. Oh, I always wanted to be a fairy Godmother or something like that. This will just have to do for now!" he than started humming as he separated clothes and then helped me clean a little. Mercedes came back in and announced that Blaine took Stacy and Stevie across the street to the park. She came back in with a huge bag. I stopped the cleaning for a moment and walked over to her. I was a total mess walking over to her. She is just so intimidating and beautiful. I don't want her to say anything bad to me. So I practiced what I was going to say to her as I walked over to her in my head. It was simple, just say "So what brings you over today?" Sweet and simple. But of course my brain wasn't working properly.

"Howdy there lady. What brings you here in these neck of the woods?"

She looked up at me and smiled at me. Oh God, she is going to make fun of me.

"Well sir, I just wanted to give y'all a big Lima welcome and bring some grub over for y'all to feast over. What do ya think of that sugar?" she said winking at me. Well, there goes the rest of my brain cells for the day.

"Kurt asked me if I could bring some food over," she continued in her normal tone. "He said that you guys haven't been eating properly and I'm afraid you can't get more skinnier than you already are Blondie. So my mom and I cooked you some Fried Chicken, mashed potatoes, mac an cheese, peas, and corn bread for your family to eat tonight."

"You didn't have to do this." I told her while I looked through the best smelling bag I have smelled in ages.

"But I did. We are kinda friends now. Well not really, but I mean we are family. In Glee Club, we are one big happy family and we try our best to stick together. It's like they say in my favorite Disney movie-"

"Ohana means family. Ohana means nobody get's left behind or forgotten." I told her in my best Stitch voice. She gave me the biggest smile ever.

"I swear Evans, I would have thought you were Stitch or something!" I smiled at her and just looked into her eyes for a brief second. It was a mistake because they were so beautiful and I couldn't look away from them.

"Sam? Earth to Samuel Evans!" I heard Kurt say. I shook my head and turned to see him giving me a smirk. Oh no, he will never let me live this down. Thank goodness it was him and not Puck or Mike.

"I'm done for the day and I called Blaine to bring over the minis so you guys can eat. Come on Mercedes, let's wait in the car." Kurt walked out the door as Mercedes looked back at me.

"Have a good night Sam, see you in Glee." She grabbed the bag and waved good-bye to me as she walked out the door and into the parking lot. Once Blaine dropped off the my siblings, he kissed Stacy on the cheek and gave Stevie a high five before leaving. Stacy and Stevie were excited to see food that wasn't from a fast food place on the table for once and started eating right away. But my mind was too concentrated on what Kurt had in store for me. I wasn't sure if I should be deathly afraid or overly thankful.

* * *

><p>The flash to the disposable camera my mom bought blinded me a little as I posed with Stacy and Stevie at the door. I wore my dad's old suit and a bolo tie I found at the Goodwill. It just called to me when I saw it and I had to buy it. My mother and sister my dress shoes fro church where shined and ready for dancing and my hair was slicked to the side a little. I was about to leave for Prom. Who would have thought? I didn't realize that Kurt's plan was to put the idea of going on a group date budget date with Rachel and Mercedes in Rachel mind. At first, Rachel asked me to Prom as her own date the other day but I declined. Why would I take her if I couldn't afford to take the girl I wanted to take to Prom? And then a bout two days later, both her and Mercedes approached me about the budget group date idea and I was all for it. Mostly because Mercedes was going.<p>

"You be safe now Sammy. I wish your father was here to see this but he had to work. You just have fun for tonight be a kid for once." She gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek. Tonight was going to be awesome. I just knew it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry this came out so late. I've been super super busy. Please review! Also I want a song that Sam would really like that R&amp;B that Mercedes would be surprised he liked. Any suggestions?<p>

Review please and thanks again to EVERYONE for reading my story. I love all of you! *Hearts and hugs*


	9. Her Country Soul

Glee comes back soon but Chord doesn't come back. *le sigh* Welp This story is going to be AU after the NEw York Episode just to warn you all I have soo many plans for this lovely couple. =) No Bubbas in this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>May 9th, 2011<p>

**So let me get this straight, you think Pandora is real?**

_Yeah so? That's why I want to study the stars and planets. I want to discover it._

**U R so crazy! I remember a time when I thought Hogwarts was real.**

_You still don't?_

**Hell to the no! I never got my effing letter! So no Hogwarts.**

_Did you know there was a musical?_

**Yeah Blaine showed me. It was weird though. The main guy looks so much like him. :/**

_Tell me about it. I wish there was something geeky and fun for Avatar._

**Of course U would.**

_Just admit it, you like that movie._

**Well I just don't hate or love it. I guess I'm in between.**

_You should still give Bleach a try._

**Ew no. Jerry likes that Japanese crap but I just don't get it. Those eyes just scare me.**

_But come on please?_

**No way in hell will I try it again.**

_PLEASE?_

**Fine! Just stop looking weird, I think Mr. Schue thinks you have to go to the bathroom or something.**

May 10th 2011

_What song are you doing?_

**Not sure yet. But I'm weirdly enough scared**

_You will do fine =) Courage!_

**Ha! Plus stop sounding like Blaine...**

_No seriously, everyone knows you are the best singer in Glee. Hands, paws and tentacles down._

**Oh Lord**

_Hi did you call me?_

**?**

_You called me. It's Jesus talking._

**Oh, hey Jesus, what's shaking homie?**

_Nothin' much, just chillaxin with the Easter Bunny._

**Boy, you are a nut job.**

_I'm sorry that you're not ready for this jelly_

"Sam, Mercedes, ¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir con el resto de la clase de hoy?" Mr. Schuester intrupted our silent laughing moment.

"Maestro lo siento." We both said in unison.

"Pues presta atención! Final se acerca y que de todas las personas, Sam, no es necesario que se disraiga." Mr. Schuester said to me. Mercedes rolled her eyes and starting writing again.

**Jesse St. Asshole is just getting under his skin I bet.**

_What did that kid do again?_

**Spied on us by switching to this school and then dating Rachel. Then he made her into an egg sandwich.**

_Sounds like the BBE in my opinion._

**?**

_Best Boyfriend Ever? Come on D!_

**Why did you just call me D?**

_Isn't that what your brother called you?_

**Yeah when I was like 5.**

_But he called you that when I bumped into you guys at the store._

**You remembered that? From way back then?**

_Sure why wouldn't I?_

**Whateves so I have a few in mind but I have to try them all out first.**

_Can I listen?_

**Why? It would be boring.**

_Nothing you sing is boring._

May 11th 2011

_So the sign up sheet went up at lunch._

**Yeah**

_Sorry I couldn't go with you, I was helping Kurt and Finn with planning the funeral._

**It's no biggy**

_But it is. This is your chance to shine!_

**I haven't done anything yet though**

_But I still wanted to be there. Anyway, are you still coming over to sing to me and the kids?_

**Maybe**

_Are you okay?_

**What's the point of this try-out anyway, Rachel is going to get it anyway. I will never in a million years even be close to a solo.**

_Never say never._

**Justin Bieber quote of the day?**

_No it's from An American Tail. It came on the HBO Family Channel in the motel the other day. Such a great movie._

**Yeah it was one of my favorites.**

_You will do fine. I bet Stacy and Stevie would love the song you will sing to them too. And THEY are some hard kids to impress._

**Oh please =P**

_I'm not lying here._

**Sure**

_And after you sing, we can watch Avatar again ;D_

**You're only friends with me just because I own the special edition of Avatar you Avatard.**

_Whatever Potterhead._

May 12 2011

_So today is the day!_

**I'm so nervous. . .**

_Don't worry you will be fine. I will be rooting for you in the audience._

**Please don't come!**

_That's what she said_

**Oh My God, you made me say that you sick perv!**

_Frankly, my dear, you are the perv!_

**Is it bad I could hear you saying this in that voice? I've been around u too long.**

_It's only been for two week my dear._

**And we have become fast friends.**

_And we still have a lifetime._

**Like Clark and Louis Lane?**

_Well that's different. I don't know what they are._

**Friends and Co-workers.**

_But I'm pretty sure Clark has a crush on Louis._

**Yet Louis is still waiting for Superman to come and sweep her off her feet.**

_But what if he did already?_

**Then I just guess she is waiting for Clark to do the same.**

Mike and I sat in the Choir room working hard on the mushrooms for Jean's funeral. Mike was talking about how he plans on doing something romantic with Tina in New York and I was pretending to listen. Mercedes' note today in Spanish was surprising to say the least. Was she hinting something to me? Like the fact she might have feelings for me? No that is over thinking the situation at hand. I might like her, but that doesn't mean she likes me back in the same way. I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I didn't realize that I started painting my shoe.

"Dude, your shoe! Mike yelled.

I jumped up, startled by the loudness of his voice and tried to calm myself down.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah I'm cool. Hey look what I found by the trash." I headed him the note and he started to read it. I was nervous that he might figure out it was me since Mike reads me like a book, but I had to get his opinion.

"Well, this is romantic." Mike smiled.

"Why you say that?"

"Looks like who ever the two people are, the girl might have a crush on the other person. This is major flirting here. Can't you see it Sam?"

"I just picked it up because of the Superman references."

"Yeah? Well that it's obvious that the two like each other. Mean I wish I knew whose handwriting this was."

"Yeah totally." After making and painting more mushrooms for an hour, Mike and I decided to leave. I sidetracked to the Auditorium to see if I could catch Mercedes. On the way there, I heard someone crying down another hallway close to the cafeteria. I started to worry, what if the person was Mercedes? I almost ran after the sound and as I got closer, there was she on the ground crying by the cafeteria door. I stood and looked at her for a second before sliding down next to her. I pulled my knees up so that my chin could rest on it and let my left hand touch her shoulder. She grabbed me into hug, resting her forehead on my shoulder. I sat there, afraid to move because I thought I might break her. So I held onto her and let my mind drift off. I started to think about Prom and the fact that she was just so gorgeous that night. Even though Rachel left us to be with Jesse, I wasn't mad what so ever that I was left to be with this beautiful Goddess. When we got to Prom, I was up first with Puck, Artie, and Mike singing Friday. We did the song as an inside joke to the Football team. But everyone in the Gym went wild when we started singing it. Time started to fly by and I realized that I never got to dance with my date. Other girls, including Britney, insisted that I dance with them. But I would just give them my Southern Charm and smile and decline. There was no way I would be looking at other girls tonight when the most beautiful one of them all was sitting down. I walked over to her, nervously. What if I said the wrong thing? I had these cheesy lines for her but Quinn and Santana hated me using them!

"Mercedes?" I said to her. Her brown eyes looked up at me; they were telling me how surprised yet lonely she was. "You look really beautiful tonight. May I take this dance?"

I will always remember that night being the best night I have ever had in months. I didn't have to worry about my family and if they actually ate tonight, I didn't have to worry about a girlfriend cheating on me, I didn't even have to worry about being someone I wasn't. For once, I broke out the robot and got a genuine smile. I got a smile that said, "Hey, I like you for who you are." And that is why I sat here at let the girl I probably at this moment love, cry on my shoulder. Because she was the one who liked me for who I was. Even when we first met, she felt sad for who I might become since I was not only new, but a jock. She knew I would consume myself into the depths of popularity and also the "New Directions Love Tornado" as Tina called it. For the first time, someone was afraid for me. Someone knew that deep down there was a geek with insecurities that needed to burst out of his shell and let loose. And when I finally did, she accepted me. I couldn't have fallen in love with anyone more real than she was.

"Damn, look at me. I'm a mess." She said scooting away from me a little and wiping her eyes. "Oh shit, I messed up your shirt!"

"Hakuna Matata." I said, looking at her.

"If only I had a wand or something to clean you and I up. I'm such a baby for crying about this. It's no way for a diva like me to act you know?" she sighed and started to get up.

"Hey Mercedes? Do you want to take a walk in the park? You know, take a breather?" This would be considered a date in my mind. Two people, alone, in a park. I watched enough romantic movies to know this stuff thanks to my Aunt.

"I think that would be nice. Fresh air would do this girl good." She smiled at me and then bent down to grab her backpack. "Did you walk to school today? Because we can drive my car to the park and hang out there for a while."

I followed her to the parking lot and got into her car. The trip t the park was silent since this was technically our first time really alone without others around. We always hung out together with other Glee people, but never alone.

When we reached the park, we both got out and just started walking. We didn't know where we were going; we just walked. After being silent for five minutes, I decided to break the ice.

"You know, if I was a true Jedi, I would slice that jerk in half for you."

"Oh really? A Jedi? Why make yourself so weak Bond?" she said. I turned my head and saw her smirking at me. "I saw your James Bond book in you bag that you have had all year."

"Yeah well, when you have my disability, it takes some time to be the Bond. That's why I want to be a Jedi."

"Don't down grade yourself boy. You are perfect just the way you are. Just like that cheesy Bruno Mars song."

"I happen to like Bruno thank you."

"What would you know about music that isn't country?"

"I saw Robin Thinke live a few years ago. Been a fan of his for a while. Plus I can't live without my Stevie Wonder or Ne-Yo." She stopped for a minute to look at me. Her brown eyes were amused of my music taste.

"So you do have a black soul Tennessee." She stated.

"I guess. But the question is, do you have a country soul Miss Soul Diva?" I looked at her and saw that she was smirking at me again. This time her eyes were saying that she was ready for the challenge.

"Sugarland, Dixie Chicks, Faith Hill, Lady Antebellum, Brad Paisley, Loretta Lyne, and of course Carrie Underwood to name a few." She said putting her hands on her hips. Nobody could surprise me more than she could. She was just full of surprises.

"Kurt use to make fun of me and my recent addiction to Country music. I mean some of my roots are form the south so I can't really hate it. Plus Ray Charles did country for while."

"When did you start liking country Music?" I asked her. She looked away from me a moment and then started walking again. Without thinking, I quickly walked next to her and grabbed her hand to stop her. She jumped and I turned into a ripe tomato. I looked at her face, which was looking for something more interesting on the ground.

"It was around November. I was having a off day because Kurt had left me, Tina was too busy with Mike, Rachel was too busy with Finn, Quinn was too busy ignoring me and giving all her attention to you while also giving it to Finn, Artie was busy trying to win over Britney, and Santana was too busy being a bitch as always. So I was alone. I had no one to have as a friend, to lean on, or to care for me. I was alone, except for at night. After the tots issue, my parents were worried about me and didn't know what to say, so they asked my brother to call me. Every bight, he would call me and tell me that I'm special that one day every one would see that. He even told me that people already knew that. But how was I supposed to know that? I was just the dorky black girl who hid her insecurities by pretending she was the ultimate diva.

"One day I came into Glee Club early and you were there too. You were listening to your iPod. So I asked how you were doing and you smiled and said you had better days. I then asked you what you were listening to and you said-"

"Something from my homeland. I remember, I think I was listening to the Zach Brown Band at the time."

"Yeah, well Quinn came in and gave me this evil glare and I just rolled my eyes and took my seat in the back. That night I went on You Tube and found that band. I loved them so much that I bought their CD. Soon I realized that I was listening to a lot of country music and I couldn't stop myself. It was touching my heart. It was like they knew what I was thinking and feeling; Something that R&B and Pop can't do at times. When I was talking to Kurt one day, well he was talking about Blaine most of the time; I was telling him I wanted to go to a Zach Brown Band concert if they had one. You know what he told me? He told me that I should just ask you on a date and get over myself. He told me that I should just wear some cowboy boots and ride with you to the concert on a horse into the night and that he would gladly take pictures of our wedding in Tennessee." She was laughing at this point still looking down on the ground. "Sound crazy right? He told me when we were doing Rocky that I was slick for wanting to play the Doctor. He said it was just a silly excuse to be close to you. But I didn't listen to him. He was just jealous because you picked Quinn over him."

"I'm not gay though."

"Yeah but he was still mad. But life goes on and so did I."

"So in some strange way, I saved you." I stated.

"Ha, you didn't. Country saved me." She replied. I placed my other hand, that wasn't holding her hand, on her check and lifted her head up. Her eyes locked into me and I smiled.

"So you liked me all this time?" I asked. This was it. I crossed the line, but I just couldn't go back. I was a nerd when it came to romance and I knew that this had to be the moment.

"What's it to you Clark?"

"Well Louis, I couldn't help but point out the day I saved your life and there was also the day I swept you off your feet. It was truly breath taking huh?" I could tell we were getting closer to each other; our hand still connected and use to the touch.

"You are such a dork sometimes Sam, but I like that about you. That's what makes you different.

"You called me Sam."

"Yeah, well you needed a upgrade."

"And you know Mercedes? You can be a huge diva sometimes but I can see the dorky side of you too and I just love it." I bent down and brushed my lips against hers briefly and looked at her shocked face. I laughed a little and with our hand still connected, led her down the parkway.

"You know, Mike has been begging me to tell you that I like you since January I think. Puck even told me that if I had the courage to ask you out and then break your heart, I shouldn't be surprised to see not only him, but Finn, Mike, and Artie beat me up as well."

"I didn't know the guys liked me. I just thought they were all jerks." She said.

"As you would say "Hell to the no!" they adore you Mercedes. They truly look at you as the sister they never had. I would even go as far as saying that they all secretly worship you." I saw her giggling a little and smiled myself. "Heck I would even say I was their leader if we made a cult about you. Do you know how many stares you got during Rocky? Mike called me out about it multiple times. It was crazy.

"However I don't see you as a sister. I see you as more. You are a rare jewel. You are smart, funny, and down to earth. You aren't fake and you are true to yourself. And that's how my feelings for you grew into a crush more than seeing you as a friend. You are beautiful: Mind, Body, and Soul."

I saw her eyes water a bit and she started to laugh. As we kept walking she squeezed my hand and smiled straight ahead.

"This wasn't what I was expecting when you asked if I wanted some fresh air. It should had been 'hey I want to confess my love to you so let's leave the school so I can kiss you.' That is what you should have said in my opinion."

"Well I'm not to good with words." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"When Santana was telling me about that Trouty Mouth of yours, she wasn't lying about how amazing it actually was. She was right you know. But I guess you just have to practice it with me a bit more so I can get a better judgment." She looked at me a winked. I couldn't have picked a more perfect girl to fall in love with.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue: Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class today?<p>

Samcedes: Sorry Teacher

Mr. Schue: Well pay attention! Finals are coming up and you of all people, Sam, don't need to be distracted.

So this chapter is based off the picture mi amiga Amy drew for me and our love for Samcedes back in like June I think. I told her I would be writing a chapter based on her picture and her it is! Check her D Art account and her tumblr. She is under Morph0fairy and she draws A LOT of Klaine for my Klainers out there. So as always review or comment! I love to hear back from you all! Love you all!

PS: if you are a Harry Potter Fan, I'm writing a story based on a picture I had my friend draw for me. It's of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weaslely. So stay tune if you are interested!

(I'm posting picture links on my Author page)


End file.
